Broken Hearted
by Lemonz V
Summary: Alexander left Dullsville and Raven falls ends up falling in love with Trevor. She is pregnant with Trevor's babies and on the day of their wedding reception Alexander comes back and he ends up falling for Raven once again. Pls Read! No longer on Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

"Rave, Trevor is here", my mother screamed from downstairs. I am Raven Madison and Trevor Mitchell is my fiancé. I was 16 when I fell in love with Alexander Sterling but it didn't last long enough we always had arguments about me becoming a vampire. I should tell you this Alexander was a vampire. I fell in love with Trevor when we were seniors. I had never been close to him we were actually enemies for most of our life.

I spent a year waiting for Alexander to come back but he never did and the only person who was there for me most was Trevor. We were getting ready for My wedding reception. I never thought our relationship would last over college. I had always dreamed of owning my own gothic magazine and Trevor made that happen.

"Becky", I screamed getting frustrated with my dress. I loved clothes but I always had a hard time getting them on. I still collected hello batty figures. I was still as goth as I was in high school and Trevor didn't mind he loved me for me and nothing else. I invited Alexander from Romania but I doubt he would come.

Becky ran upstairs when I screamed her name again. She was my best friend and my maid of honor. Matt, Becky's boyfriend was Trevor's best man. I was a nervous wreck. After Becky helped me with my dress I went downstairs when I saw Trevor in a sexy black suit and red tie. He also seemed to be stunned. I was wearing a sleeveless black and red knee high dress with red fishnets and my jet black hair was covering my neck and went all the way to the middle of my back. His mouth was wide open. "You look divine", He whispered in my ear.

I gasped loudly as I opened the door there standing right in front of me was Alexander. I was surprised, I didn't think he would come all. I must have gasped really loudly because everyone rushed to the door. He was looking sexy as ever with his silk black suit and he was wearing my favorite black and red tie. I was so attracted to him I forgot about Trevor for like 5 minutes.

"Hi Raven", He whispered his voice smooth as velvet. "I never thought that you would be dating that Neanderthal", He said mainly upset. I was stunned I had no idea he was coming. The truth was I never stopped thinking about him once. I was getting second thoughts about our wedding and then I forgot the main reason we were getting married. I was pregnant. I felt fain and at that moment yes I did faint.

I woke up to Alexander and Trevor both looking at me like I was about to die. Trevor was the first one to speak. "Sweetie are you okay?" He asked me. I sat up and I slumped back down again. I felt so weak.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked Trevor frantically. Alexander looked truly puzzled. I realized why he was a moment later. He didn't know about the baby.

"What are you talking about?" Alexander asked me. I was scared to reply. I wanted Alexander to come back for so long and now that he was back I felt terrible not sending him notes or telling him I was pregnant.

"Alexander, I'm pregnant", I replied he looked so sad.

"Maybe I should let you catch up", Trevor said knowing it was awkward with him in the same room.

"You're pregnant, I should have realized when you fainted"

"Alexander, I didn't want you to find out this way" I said with tears dripping from my eyes

"Don't cry" he said soothingly. I was still shocked how calm he was.

"You're not angry at me for not telling you?" I asked pouting.

"How far along are you?" he asked staring at my baby bump.

"18 weeks", I said cautiously. I was mad at myself for not calling him. He sent me letters and I sent him nothing back in pain.

"You could have called you know, I did send you my phone number. When you didn't reply to my first letter a week after I left I decided not to come back" It was all my fault he left if I replied I could be having his kids.

"It's all my fault" I cried. I was disappointed in myself. I was always nagging him as to me being a vampire I never got the chance to let him have a say in the matter.

"No it's not" He said knowing my feelings were all over the place.

"Yes it is", I replied. I knew he disagreed but it was my fault.

His phone rang and I grabbed it from him before he could look. The name on the caller id killed me. It read the name Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt terrible. He must be dating Luna! "Alexander why is Luna calling you?" I was still in shock. Maybe I was getting the wrong idea. I still wanted him to tell me what was up. I should at least let him explain.

"It's not what you think",

"Are you dating her?" I asked him trying to hold the tears back. I must have not done a good job because before I knew it I was sobbing.

"Oh god no", He replied, "Luna is getting married to Sebastian and I'm his best man, she probably just wants my opinion on flowers", I was so relived when he said that.

"Really, I'm so relived", I said before I could stop myself. I had just thought out loud like an idiot.

"Now why would you be relieved?" He asked me hoping I would say something. I didn't I was so angry for pointing that out.

"I know that Luna is not good for you", I was trying to be convincing. I hoped he wouldn't find out that I was In love with him still.

"I believe you", at that moment he gave me a small peck on the check and told me something surprising. "I'm moving back to the mansion with Jameson, He misses Ruby".

"What?" I was sitting there with my mouth wide open. I closed it fast.

"I just thought I would tell you I'm moving back", ugg why didn't I wait for him like in every romance novel I read. I was so happy and then when he held my hand the weirdest thing happened. The baby kicked me, hard. I clutched my stomach when Alexander looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing it was just the baby, she kicked me", I looked happy.

"I think it might be more than that", He said looking at the marks in my stomach. I had deep purple marks on my belly.

"Hi guys I hate to break this up but we should go home now", I glared to the door and Trevor was right there.

"I can go home?" I asked kinda hoping I had more time to talk to Alexander.

"Yes I just signed the release forms", He answered me with a cute grin. I got up and changed from that drab blue hospital gown to my black long sleeve shirt and silver jeans. I wasn't much into pinks and purples. More like black brown and grey.

Becky walked in and looked at my stomach. "That baby is getting bigger by the minute", She replied probably hinting that we should buy me some maternity clothes. I didn't get any because I didn't like any of them. The only colors they had were pink purple and baby blue.

I looked down at my stomach and I noticed how big it had gotten. I smiled and started talking to my baby. Trevor was also smiling.

"I guess we should go", I replied walking out of my hospital room. I touched one of the walls and I saw something. I saw Kylie. She was Alexander cousin from Romania. When she saw me she jumped up and down and ran to me. She almost knocked me over but luckily Trevor was behind me.

"Kylie why are you here?" I asked totally not knowing the answer.

"I'm moving in with Alex", She said cheerfully. I knew that she was trying to annoy him because he hated it when people called him Alex. I was happy but a little scared. Why you ask, there was another vampire in town.

I looked fine but inside I was totally freaking out. I was worried about the humans. Not saying that I'm not because Alexander never turned me. The last thing I needed was another blood drinking house guest. Everyone was in danger, even my baby.

After all the introductions I got very tired and fell asleep I the car. I woke up in my bed with a note that read. Roses are red, Violets are blue, Raven is black and so are you.

It was a corny poem but it was cute. On the bottom it said there were reservations to La Tarna, A new gourmet restaurant. On the bottom it said Alexander.

Oh crap, I was getting notes from Alexander. I marched I mean drove to the mansion. Jameson opened the door. "Miss Raven", He looked down to my stomach. "Alexander is not awake yet, but you are free to wait in the parlor", I rushed past him and straight up the stairs to Alexander's room.

I looked in his room and there was his coffin. It was the same one me and him shared less than 7 years ago. I lifted up the top and Alexander looked up at me. He was laughing. I guessed he was laughing at the puffy pink blouse and regular jeans. "What are you wearing?" I looked at him.

"I guess a better question is what are you thinking", I lifted up the note. I was so angry at him. "It kind of looks like your asking me out", I said.

"But I'm not I just want to catch up", He said in his velvet voice. He was still in his coffin. I walked closer to him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his coffin. I was gasping. The baby started kicking like no ones business. I grabbed my stomach and said ow.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. He reached for my stomach. He looked at me worried. I got up and stood away from his coffin. The moment I stepped away the baby stopped kicking entirely I walked to it again and I realized my heart was beating incredibly fast.

"I know what's wrong", I said quickly.

"What?"

"My heart beat keeps getting faster when I'm with you so the baby is telling me to slow down", I said trying not to seem completely crazy.

"Why would you get nervous around me?" He was asking for a punch in the face. Why did he always annoy me so much.

"I don't know", I answered truthfully. The fact was I really didn't know.

"Trevor will be waiting for me, we postponed the wedding to after the baby is born so we don't have to worry so much", I said to him. The fact was the baby wasn't the only thing on my mind I was daydreaming about making out with Alexander. I realized what I was doing and booted the idea out of my head.

"And why did you tell me that your wedding is postponed?"

"Because you are still invited no matter what", I replied

A smile washed over his face. I left his room. I was on my way home and out of nowhere Jagger appeared with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped the car and he got in the passengers seat of my red porche. "What do you want?" I asked gasping terrified. He looked at my stomach and put his hand on it the baby kicked.

"So the rumors are true, you are pregnant", I was shaking. He laughed he took my hand and he smiled. It wasn't a scary smile but a cute one. It seemed almost nice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I was pretty sure he was crashing my wedding or something of that sort.

"I'm here to prove that you are pregnant with Alexander's child", I was surprised; he didn't know that the baby was Trevor's.

"It's not Alexander's baby", I said he looked at me and his eyes touched my soul.

"Then whose is it, Trevor's" He laughed after he said that.

"I hate to tell you this but yes it is Trevor's baby", I said he stopped smirking.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, we're even getting married", by the look on his face I could see his shock. I was shocked too, I never though I would end up with my enemy.

"I thought he was in love with Luna", now he was serious.

"He said the only reason that she liked her was because she reminded him of me", I said acting very awkward. It was. The main thing I was scared of is if Jagger made a coffin club in Dullsville. "Why are you here, truthfully?" I asked trying not to scream.

"If you must know I'm here to take a break from crazy Luna, if you know what I mean", the truth was I knew what he was talking about. Luna could be a total wacko from what Alexander told me years ago. The thing was Jagger and me were sort of friends.

"How are you?" I asked. He looked even more shocked. He probably thought I was a lunatic asking someone I was scared of how their doing.

"I'm absolutely fine", he looked happy he probably found his soul mate. As if reading my mind he told me a name. "Rose", He muttered.

"What, who is she?" I asked him. I wasn't totally sure that my prediction was true.

"I've bonded with my eternal love", he sounded like a lovesick fool. Maybe he was one. He told me that she was in Romania and was coming soon.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked him. We didn't even talk most of the time. After Alexander left Jagger tried to make me his again but Luna stopped him.

"I don't know you are the only person in this town I know that I trust", He said his voice becoming dreary. I was surprised. He told me he trusted me. It was getting Dark and I was late for dinner now.

"I have to go now but we can talk later", I said. He opened the door and let himself out of my car. I drove home with a tingle of happiness in my eyes.

When I got home Trevor basically had the SWAT team looking for me. Actually it was just Becky, Matt, and my parents. But they might as well be the SWAT team.

"Raven, there you are!" Trevor looked so sad. "Where were you?" He asked me urgently.

"I ran into Jagger and I didn't have my phone, I was just talking to him nothing happened", I said reluctantly. I was surprised at how scared he was.

"You were late to dinner and I got worried", He said looking straight into my eyes.

"It looks like you got a little too worried", I said, He started slightly chuckling. "I'm fine though, me and Jagger caught up, Did you know that he got married?"

"Why would I know that", Trevor said a little mysteriously.

"No reason", I quickly muttered. "I'm really hungry", I said as my stomach grumbled loudly. I was so embarrassed. He put his hand in mine and then he took me to the kitchen.

"I'll get you something to eat", He said going to the fridge", I was surprised when I saw a big plate of food come out of the fridge.

After I ate I went up to my room to change. I was so tired. By the time Trevor came I was fast asleep.

_I was looking straight up at that pale white face. Alexander looked so beautiful. Trevor was nowhere in sight. I got up. I was in the graveyard in a black wedding dress. I saw the goblet of liquid. Alexander smiled with his fangs, he brought them down to my neck. He bit me. He drank the unrecognizable liquid in the goblet. He put it to my lips and poured the sweet thick liquid in my mouth. Now I knew what he was doing. He was bonding us eternally. _

I immediately got up. I was sweating. I looked around the room. Trevor was right next to me. I was so relieved it was just a dream. The weird thing was I wanted to become a vampire for so long. But when I got the chance I was scared out of my wits.

Trevor turned around to see me breathing hard with sweat beads all around my face. "I had a bad dream, go to sleep", I told him. I must not have been that convincing because he took me in his arms and hugged me calming me down. I fell asleep and when I woke up again Trevor was gone, probably at work. I looked at the clock. It read 6:23am. I got up fast realizing I had work today. It was Monday.

I ran downstairs and quickly drank my coffee. I rushed to my car and went to work. When I finally got to work I parked my car and almost ran upstairs. I was the editor of Black Beauty Magazine. My Assistant Miranda was always asking about true love. She was an intern. She was always so happy when I talked to her about it too. She was a mini version of me. Black clothes, piercings, yada, yada, yada.

"So you never finished your story about you and that dude Alexander", Miranda nagged. I was happy. I went in my office and when I took off my coat she looked at my clothes. It was getting big. I still hated pink clothes. I was force by Kylie to wear a baby blue turtleneck with a black skirt. I hated these clothes, hated them. Kylie was now my baby helper apparently. She decided what I wore, what I ate and even where I went.

"What the hell are you wearing", she said resisting bursting into laughter.

"I am officially taking you to go maternity shopping", I said. Kylie was a big help but she was the polar opposite of me. Billy boy (Aka my brother) had a crush on her.

"Sure but we are only getting black clothes", she said snickering. 


	4. Chapter 4

I was with Miranda and we were planning a surprise dinner. Trevor wasn't much of a cook but I was. I was so happy when I found a whole section of black in the shop. I didn't want to look like a frou frou pink monster. I was happy with my new wardrobe.

"When are you going to invite Alexander? I wasn't to know how he looks", Miranda asked me.

"I'm thinking of inviting him for dinner", I said. She looked at me with her mouth wide open.

"You don't think Trevor will be upset. From the looks of it he doesn't like you hanging out with him", I was shocked at what she said; I didn't think Trevor cared.

"What do you mean, it's not like I would leave Trevor for Alexander", I said trying to make a point. She looked at me like it could happen. "No! I would not do that to him", I was shocked she even thought that would happen.

"Good then I call dibs on him", She said playfully. I was a little upset Trevor didn't have that much faith in me, I was having his child doesn't that count for anything?

It was so hard to keep the secret that he was a vampire. I dropped what I was doing and went to Alexander to talk about this problem.

"Hello Miss Raven", Jameson said when he opened the door.

"I need to talk to Alexander", I said, He moved to the side and let me in. I went up the creaky stairs and straight up to the attic. I immediately opened his coffin. He didn't wake up so I hit his head.

"What was that for", He screamed at me. It actually looked like he was yelling at my stomach. It was funny.

"I was just trying to wake you up", I said innocently.

"You couldn't just tell me to wake up", He said angrily. I was starting to feel upset. He totally had anger issues.

"I wanted to talk to someone other than Trevor", I said still screaming. His eyes went from my face to my stomach.

"Why does everyone look at my belly", I said, my ears practically steaming. I was waiting for him to answer.

"Because it is getting very big", He said quietly. I was so agitated.

"So what did you want to talk about", He asked me calmly.

"I don't know I just want to get away from all the craziness, no one bothers me here." I said sitting on the edge of his coffin. My eyes wandered to his easel. It looked like me. "Is that me?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes, it is", he whispered to me. The other easel on the side of the room it was a painting of him. I was always upset that I couldn't take pictures of him.

"I wanted to ask you if you think I made the right choice with Trevor", I said shyly.

"Having second thoughts are you?" He said with his eyebrows arched.

"No!" I said almost immediately. He thought I was making the wrong choice. I was trying to hold back the tears. I walked out of his room and was about to leave.

"No I think you made the right choice, I can hurt you he can't so yes Trevor is better for you than I am"

I turned around. Alexander wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked at him like he was a ghost. His eyes were red.

I was breathing so heavily I couldn't even here myself think. I was wearing a light orange long shirt and yoga pants. I looked like I was running when I came here. I was, I made it a big thing for me to make my 5 miles every morning.

Alexander was scaring me. He never had red eyes around me. "Alexander, your eyes, they're red", I told him. He turned around and it looked like he was angry with me. I walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and did the last thing I thought he would do, He kissed me.

"Get off me!" I said immediately I was shocked. He knew I was with Trevor. "What's wrong with you", I nearly screamed at him. I suddenly felt faint.

The next thing I know I am at the hospital for the 3rd time this month. I have to be more careful. I thought I would find Trevor next to me but it was Alexander I woke up too. I thought I was dreaming until I realized the Trevor had I business trip in Miami. He couldn't leave me alone and Miranda offered. I loved Kylie but she was sometimes a kill joy.

My phone rang and the caller id read Miranda. When I opened my phone I could hear the hyperventilating Miranda ask, well actually scream "Are you ok!" I was so surprised she would be scared. She was the only one I trusted enough to tell Alexander was a vampire. "Did Alexander hurt you?" She asked. I was sad she thought Alexander might hurt me.

"No I was screaming at him and I sorta fainted, again",

"Really, I'm coming to the hospital you can't be alone" she said not realizing Alexander was there. Before I could tell her she hung up.

"Who was that?" Alexander asked me sweetly.

"It was Miranda, Since Trevor is on a business trip she is my helper", He looked at me with those amazing chocolate brown eyes.

"Stop it", I screamed at him.

"Stop doing what?" He actually looked lost.

"Stop staring at me with those huge big brown eyes", I said fuming. He laughed. I had enough of his games. I was so upset.

"I hate you, get out", I said very rudely. His face changed from humorous to upset within seconds.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you so much. I clutched my stomach when the baby kicked. "What's wrong he said looking straight at me, again. He started to lean in for a kiss when I heard a grunt from the door. It was Trevor! He looked so upset. My eyes looked a little upset too.

I was so mad at myself. How could I kiss Alexander? I loved Trevor and I always would. What if I was getting cold feet? No, I was having his child for god sakes I have to control myself. But Alexander loved me too. I was lost. It was an out of control love triangle.

I was about to doze off when I heard my cell phone. Before I could answer I saw a figure in the corner. It looked a little like Jagger. I realized it was pitch black.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I frantically looked for the lights. When I turned them on I saw Trevor asleep in the corner. I was so lost. How did I mistake Jagger as Trevor? I looked around once more just to be safe.

"Where are you going? It's 3 in the morning," I saw Trevor a chest length apart. I was breathing so heavily. He took me back to the bed and he rubbed my stomach until I was asleep.

When I woke up I saw 100's of rose petals scattered everywhere. I was scared when I saw the black roses. They were so beautiful. I had never gotten black roses before. It must've been Alexander. I was going to kill him one day.


	5. Chapter 5

In the sea of roses I saw a note. It said sorry for leaving so soon, Alexander. If I wasn't still in the hospital I would rush to his house and strangle him. I looked around and a nurse walked in with Miranda.

"I was so worried", Miranda said calming herself down. When she saw the roses she said "Trevor is so romantic", I passed the note her way. She gasped and looked at me with her eyes bulging. She stared at me with her mouth gaping until I threw a bunch of roses at her. A few flew in her mouth and she was spitting them out like crazy.

"Alexander is such an idiot if Trevor was here he would try to kill him",

"Speak of the devil", she replied as Alexander came in.

"Like my surprise, I know how much you love black roses." I was staring into his eyes

"You are so sexy". Wait, what? Did I seriously just say that? I must've because Miranda was staring at me with giant weird eyes. And Alexander was smiling.

"Ummmmm", I muttered. I got up from the hospital bed took my clothes and went to the bathroom. I took out my cell from my jacket pocket and called Trevor to tell him I was fine. I changed quickly and realized my clothes were a little too tight. I looked down to the even larger than before baby bump.

I rushed out of the hospital dragging Miranda with me. Once we were out I took the car keys from her hand.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked when I sat at the driver's seat.

"Driving? Do you have a problem with that?" I asked a little rudely I might add.

"No not at all I was just wondering why you got into Alexander's Mercedes?" I was shocked, why did get into his car of all the cars in the parking lot. Maybe it was fate?

I saw Alexander walk to his car and he was smiling at me. I hurriedly walked to my car before he could say a word. When I got in I felt really tired and hungry. I was thinking about cheeseburgers. I started up the car and was about to leave when I saw Miranda and realized she wasn't in the car yet. I almost forgot about her. I stopped the car and she got in.

"Where are we going now?" she asked me calmly.

"We are going to my favorite grill to eat", I said knowing that the bill would be like 90 bucks.

"Why are we going to a grill?" she said arching her eyebrows at me.

"I feel like having steak and cheeseburgers", I said while she looked at me like I was a crazy person. She mouthed the word ok while she put her seat belt on. We didn't talk in the car and when we reached the grill I walked in. Miranda followed.

I immediately saw that Trevor was there. And I could tell he was drunk. "Miranda Lets get Trevor and go home", I whispered to her as we walked to Trevor. When we reached him I was so mad.

"Trevor how many drinks have you had?" I said as I walked closer to him.

"7, Why?" He answered. I took his arm and dragged him with me. And he started shouting. "Stop, it I was playing pool with the guys", he shouted at me.

"Trevor honey, your drunk", I said as I pushed him in the car.

"Why do you care? You're with Alexander anyways", He said when I told him that. I was heart broken when he said that.

"No I'm not!" I screamed at him. He turned away from me. I grabbed his chin and turned his head and kissed him. And when I say kiss I mean really kiss. He looked surprised at the fact that I did. I pulled away and I was still crying. He looked at me and cupped my face with both his hands.

"I'm so sorry", He said with all of the love showing In his eyes. I was still upset. I left him in the back seat and drove home. I could tell he was looking at me when I was driving. I felt so depressed. I opened his door and basically dragged him into our house. I opened the door and I saw the lights on.

My mom was sitting on the couch. When she saw me her eyes lit up. I was happy I really wanted to have another girl in the house. She stopped smiling when she saw my stomach, and I realized the problem. I never told her about my pregnancy.

"What!" I practically snarled at her. I could be a vampire if I wanted. She just hugged me.

I went upstairs so I could put Trevor to bed. He was acting like a baby so I would treat him like one too. I told him to change but when I looked back at him he was asleep on the couch in our room. I closed the door and went downstairs.

"Is Trevor ok?" My mom asked trying to make conversation.

"Mom I wanted to tell you but I was afraid", I mumbled.

"Now why would you be afraid?" She said in that motherly know it all voice.

"Because I'm not married to Trevor yet", I said quietly hoping she didn't hear. She did.

"It's ok I was actually here because Miranda called me and said you needed me", she replied in a soothing voice.

"So how far along are you?" she said looking down to my stomach again.

"Four and a half months", I said proudly. I was wearing a shirt that said Mommy to be, Better than chocolate. It was an adorable pink shirt. I hated pink but it looked too cute to not buy.

"Wow", she said when I put her hand to my belly. The baby kicked a little harder and that's when I realized I never ate. I took my moms and went to the kitchen. I took out the chicken and veggies from the fridge and started up the stove. My mom marinated the meat while I sautéed the vegetables. I took the meat from the pan and put it in the stove. It took us about an hour to make it.

"Bon appetite", I said as I put the plates down for me and my mom. I ate everything on my place. My mom was staring at me like I was crazy. "May I remind you I am eating for two now", I said when she laughed.

"I know but I thought you would eat a little slower", She said still laughing.

I just looked at her and couldn't help but smile. I felt so happy right now.

I went to the kitchen and saw Trevor with the aspirin bottle in his and. I instinctively went to him and put my hand on his head. He wasn't burning but he was still warm.

"Sweetie are you ok", I said still worried. I took him back to our room and made him lay down. I put a cold rag on his head to bring down the fever. I was hoping that none of this ever happened and Alexander never came here again. I lay down next to him hoping he would feel better in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I felt around the bed and nothing was there. I immediately got up. Maybe Trevor went to work already.

"Trevor", I shouted. I went downstairs and I saw Trevor by the stove. I was shocked. Trevor barely ever cooked, and that too always on the grill.

"Hey sweetie", Trevor said as I walked over to him still in my pajama pants and top. I looked at the stove and saw eggs, eggs, and more eggs.

"Hi Trevor, What are you doing?" I said giving him a questionable look.

"I'm cooking", he said with a proud look. I laughed. I don't know why but I did, must be hormones.

"Trevor don't you have work today?" I said trying to be serious. I did not look serious I was half pouting.

"Yeah but I would rather spend it with you, plus I am my own boss," I nodded and went up the stairs to our room. I looked in my closet. In side of it there were brand new shirts that I didn't buy. I looked at the tag of one of them and it said_ "From Miranda, you can repay me later"._

After I changed I went back downstairs and saw Trevor waiting by the stove. I went to the stove and sat down near the plate of eggs. I was so hungry I just took a bunch on my plate and started to swallow them whole. I basically ignored him completely without knowing.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"I'm fine why did you ask?" I said quietly. I took my plate and washed it. I was a little lost, why would he ask me if I was feeling okay?

"No reason, actually because you were basically eating a lot more than usual", he said with a worried face.

"Hey Trevor, today I'm going to go shop for baby stuff with Becky and Miranda", I said while washing his plate. He looked at me with a smile and replied.

"Sure, you don't have to ask me", He looked so gorgeous I wanted our kids to look like him. I walked out the door and I saw Becky waiting for me with Miranda. They had this goofy look on their faces.

"What?" I said accusingly. I was totally lost. I had no idea why they were acting so weird.

We went to a cute baby boutique at the mall and we bout everything in blue and pink because we didn't know gender yet. We got a crib, baby bag, bottles, and cute little onesies. Afterward I felt a little tired so I went home. I went to my bedroom and saw Trevor and Luna holding hands and kissing on the patio!

I threw the stuff in my car and went to the one person I knew who could comfort me, Alexander. I drove to the mansion crying. I knocked on the door and it opened quickly. I saw Alexander my gothic prince in the doorway.

I ran into his arms and kissed him without thinking. We were standing there making out for like 5 minutes before I pulled away for air. He took me to his room and we started making out more until my stomach came in between us. I smiled at him.

"Why are you here?" Alexander asked me.

"I saw Trevor and Luna together, holding hands and kissing on my patio." I said while the tears started leaking out.

He looked at me with his brown eyes staring into my soul. I attacked him in a kiss again and we furiously made out.

"I'm going to break it off with Trevor." I said silently so only he could hear it.

"But what about the baby?" He asked worriedly.

"You could be just good a dad as he could, probably even better." I said smiling. Alexander did not look as happy.

"But the baby is Trevor's what if he wants custody?" He said with a sad look in his eyes. They turned happy fairly quickly.

"What?" I questioned wondering what crazy idea he had now.

"If I bite you it will change the baby's DNA so it would be considered mine." He said with a big fat grin on his face. I frowned.

"But then Trevor will think I had an affair with you." I yelled at him, I started to feel bad about it when he turned around. I wound my arms around his waist and turned him around so I could see him.

"I love you so much." He whispered next to my ear. He trailed kisses down to my neck and bit me before I could say anything. I felt the venom seep through my veins as my heart quickened. I realized that my largest dream and nightmare had come true, I would be a vampire.

My heart rate quickened and slowed within a minute and I realized the transformation was over. I was a little dizzy. Before I could notice anything I was on his couch and he went to the kitchen. I tried to sit up and my throat was extremely scratchy.

When Alexander came back he had a cup in his hand and when I looked in it I saw it was blood. I took it greedily and started gulping the sweet blood that flowed down my throat like water.

"Better?" he asked with a smile. I smiled back and dragged him down to my level and kissed him. I put my hand on my stomach and I could feel the kicking. I took his hand with me and his hand was under mine. I looked at the clock and saw it was time for my ultrasound.

"Did I tell you I figured out how vampire's can be out in the sun?" he asked as I slowly walked down the stairs.

"No" I replied with interest in the subject.

"We overly obsess with wearing sun block, that's how I visited you in the hospital yesterday morning." He replied while he took the sunscreen from the closet. He put a bunch on and so did I. We went to the hospital again and I saw my doctor. I went into the room and put the drab blue hospital gown on.

"Hi, how are you Raven?" Dr. Martinez asked when she walked in.

"Pretty good," I said smiling. She put the cold gel on my belly and used the stick thing and started feeling around with it. She found the baby pretty quickly.

"Do you want to know the gender?" she asked me and Alexander.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly like a little girl who won a bike.

"It's triplets, two boys and one girl." She said while looking at me and smiling.

"Triplets, oh my god. Awww." I said while looking at the screen.

Once it was over I got 5 pictures of the ultrasound. I went to my house to pack my stuff to move in with Alexander.

"Hi sweetie." Trevor said when I walked in. I just passed him by and started to pack.

"What are you dong?" he said worriedly.

"I'm moving." I said calmly trying not to cry. It didn't work that well because a tear streamed down my face.

"With who?" Trevor said quietly with sadness.

"Trevor, I saw you with Luna yesterday, kissing." I said while quietly sobbing.

"Who are you moving in with?" He said with a frown.

"I'm moving in with my baby's father, Alexander." I said only half lying.

"When I turned around I saw a very angry Trevor running toward me.

**Ha, ha, ha. ****I'm so evil aren't I? I'm sorry about the cliffy but I thought it would be the best way to end it, with suspense. I will start updating faster and I'm sorry but I kinda lost interest for a while so I started reading the book again and now I feel confident I will update faster and have longer chapters. **


	7. AN

**Hello my readers….hehe. I am starting school soon so it might take me longer to update my stories, but I definitely will. I will hopefully post a new chapter within a month or less.**

**I will replace this with a new chapter soon, I promise not to abandon my stories. **

**Thanx Lemonz**


	8. Chapter 7

Alexander was already there and he punched Trevor.

"You idiot, how dare you cheat on Raven," Alexander growled punching him again. Trevor tried to get up but Alexander pinned him down and continued to punch him.

"Stop fighting!" I yelled rubbing my belly; the babies were kicking like maniacs. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Alexander noticed and stopped punching Trevor. Trevor was already passed out.

"Raven, I'm sorry." He said coming over to me and kissing my forehead.

"Let's just leave before he wakes up," I said wiping away my tears.

I had about seven suitcases packed already. Alexander took most of them and I rolled the others out and packed them into his Mercedes.

I got into the passengers' seat and closed the door. I turned and saw Alexander in his seat. I pulled him into a kiss. He returned the kiss with as much passion as me.

"I love you Alexander, I always will," I whispered into his shoulder. He kissed me again harder. I pulled away and smiled. I put my hand on my swollen abdomen and he put his hand over mine.

"I love you too Raven and I love the babies also," he said kissing my forehead.

He drove silently to the mansion and took my bags inside. I was so tired; I guess that's what being pregnant with three does.

"Raven, I want you to come to Romania to visit my parents tomorrow," Alexander said when he was taking me to our new room.

"I would love to," I smiled. He kissed my belly three times and smiled up at me. He would be such a good father.

"Alexander, will you always love me?" I asked falling to my knees. I was starting to tear up.

"Of course I will!" He said lifting me onto his chest. I started to cry, I was too hormonal. He lifted me and put me in his coffin and climbed in next to me.

I fell asleep quickly and murmured "I love you," silently, before falling asleep.

When I woke up Alexander was still sleeping, I could see him clearly even though it was pitch black. I traced his face, then his eyes, and his nose, and his mouth. He woke up in the middle and when I pulled away he kissed me. My baby bump was in the middle of us and blocked our movement. I started to giggle.

"What's so funny huh," He said starting to tickle me. I was yelping and laughing so much. He raised the top of the coffin and helped me out.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I asked when we were walking downstairs to 'eat'. After we were done I sat on the antique couch in the parlor. I remembered the Mansion by heart. I couldn't wait until there were kids in here.

Alexander joined me and I lay back on him. We put on lots of sunscreen before Alexander told me it was time to pack for our visit to Romania. I packed all the shirts Miranda bought for me; I was only going to get bigger. I looked huge and my belly was its own planet. I was already 4 months pregnant, only five months to go. I sat on the bed and started to rub my belly. Alexander walked in.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked coming to me and pulling me onto his lap. I just leaned against his chest and put my arms around Alexander's neck.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how huge I'm gonna get," I sighed, while Alexander rubbed my belly.

"You'll be beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I giggled and kissed his cheek. I got off his lap and started to pack more stuff. I sat down on my bag after it was zippered up.

"I'm so tired now," I said pouting, Alexander tried to hold in his laughter. I stuck my tongue out and started to walk downstairs. Alexander caught up to me and put his arm around my waist. The babies started to kick like maniacs once he did. I put my hands on my belly and they stopped.

"Alexander, these babies love you so much already," I said. I looked up at him. He was looking down at me happily.

"Good, they should know who their father is," he said kissing my neck, I started to giggle again.

I went to the kitchen and sat down on the counter top. Alexander was caging me there because he thought I would fall off and hurt myself. Jameson brought our bags down and went off to his date with Ruby.

Alexander said that he had a private jet that we would be flying in. The babies seemed to like that because they started to jump around and make me sick, I ran to the bathroom before throwing up.

At least now I knew that my morning sickness had not totally gone away.

Alexander took the bags to the Jet and we left. I fell asleep lying down on Alexander's lap. I was so tired because of the pregnancy.

I hope this wouldn't last for long.

I woke up a few hours later and Alexander was stroking my belly. I looked up at him and smiled before he bent down and kissed me on my lips. I put my hand over his on my belly and the babies started to kick a little bit.

"Are you hungry?" he asked putting his hands on my belly; I giggled when the babies kicked him.

"Starving, the babies keep sitting on my bladder," I said straining to sit up; Alexander eventually just helped me sit up. He kissed me sweetly and patted my belly.

"We're going to land soon." He said smiling at me and helping me stand up. Alexander gave me a bag of blood and I drained it quickly. I rubbed my belly in content and sat back down.

"I love you," I cooed to my babies. They kicked softly like they were telling me they loved me back. I started to cry a little and Alexander looked at me in panic.

"What's wrong? Did the babies hurt you?" He asked panicking so much. He made me start giggling and I ended up bursting into laughter.

"Not at all, I was just thinking about stuff," I said trying to control my laughs. Alexander rolled his eyes and smiled at me sweetly. I loved Alexander's smile, I wonder if the babies will look like him, he was so sexy.

"I love you soooo much," I sighed out to him. He sat down next to me and kissed my belly. I was so big right now, and I wanted ice cream.

"I love you too, Raven." He said looking up at me.

"I want ice cream…" I said looking at him. He started to chuckle and he went to the fridge and gave me a tub of chocolate ice cream. I started to attack it with a spoon.

I moaned when I ate the first bite. It was so good! Alexander looked at me and laughed a little. I looked down in the tub after a few minutes of eating it. It was already half finished. I was pregnant with three babies, I deserved this!

"I'm gonna get so fat," I said starting to cry a little. I wasn't even sad! I was just stating a fact.

"No, you'll always be beautiful, ok," Alexander said in all seriousness. I realized that I never told Miranda that Alex and I were together.

"I hope so," I said patting my planet. All three babies kicked me hard and I groaned. My children hated me.

"Do you want to get married soon?" Alexander suddenly blurted out. I looked at him wide eyed. He wanted to get married soon?

"Of course I do, but after my pregnancy is over." I said looking at him seriously. He smiled at me.

"What if I want to get legally married first, and then have a huge wedding?" Alexander said shrugging. That actually seemed like a good idea.

"I guess we could when we go back," I said shrugging back at him. He grinned and patted my belly. I started to attack my ice cream again and finished the tub. I gave the empty tub to Alexander and he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I like ice cream," I said smiling at him. He shook his head and chuckled at me.

"We will be landing soon, please put on your seatbelts," The pilot said over the speaker. I put my seatbelt on and so did Alexander.

We landed a few minutes after that and Alex helped me up. I stretched and he got our bags. A car picked us up at took us to Alexander's parents manor. It was huge and gothic and I absolutely loved it.

When we got it Alexander's parents greeted us and Alexander's mother rubbed my belly and talked to me about my pregnancy.

"How far along are you Raven," She said putting her hand on my stomach.

"Four months, I'm pregnant with triplets though," I said rubbing my back. She immediately told me to sit down and Alexander sat next to me and rubbed my belly while the babies kicked.

"Alexander, you never told me that Raven was pregnant with triplets." Constantine said standing next to Cassandra.

"I didn't think it was necessary to say at the time," Alexander said shrugging. A girl I had never met walked into the room.

"So this is Alexander's girlfriend." She said smiling at me. She looked very much like Cassandra. She was probably Alexander's sister Stormy.

"Athena, nice to meet you, I have heard….absolutely nothing about you." I said to her. She laughed and rolled her eyes at Alexander.

"Obviously he always forgets about his little sister," She said looking at me again. "Call me Stormy; I think we'll get along just fine." She said smiling. Alexander and she had the same smile and the same chocolate brown eyes. I yawned and made a little sound of comfort.

"Are you tired Raven?" Alexander asked looking at me sweetly. I shook my head and he kissed my forehead. The babies started to kick and Stormy put her hand on my belly.

"You're having babies?" She asked silently. I nodded and she smiled at me. "Doesn't it hurt?" she asked like a little girl.

"Sometimes, but it's worth it." I said patting her hand on my belly. I yawned again and the babies started to attack my bladder. Athena helped me up and led me to the bathroom. I relieved my bladder and walked back to the living room.

"Do you love my brother?" she suddenly asked making me stop walking. I looked straight at her.

"I love him more than anything in the world, I always have." I said trying not to sound sad. I still hated the fact that he left me when I was younger.

"He never wanted to hurt you, he thought you were better off without you," Athena said like she could read my mind.

"I already know that," I said rubbing my belly. I went to the bathroom and went back downstairs. Alexander led me upstairs and took me to a bedroom. He put me on the bed and I laid down on my back.

"Are you tired," Alexander asked kissing me sweetly.

"Yes, very…I don't like being pregnant that much right now." I said rubbing the bottom of my belly. I almost fell asleep when I head Alexander snore. It was such an adorable and sexy snore. I started to giggle crazily, it was such a cute snore.

He woke up after about a minute of me giggling at his cuteness. Alexander's hair was disheveled and completely in his face and I was turned on my side and the babies were kicking the side of my belly that was faced up. There were cute little lumps where they kicked.

"Why are you laughing," Alexander asked yawning a little. I just laughed more and patted his head. I was on the verge of tears.

"You…were…snoring…so…cutely!" I screamed while having little giggling fits in between words. Alexander just rolled his eyes and stripped down into his boxers. I changed into a big shirt and booty shorts.

He pulled me close to his body and nuzzled into my neck. I sighed and let my body relax before I fell asleep in Alexander's arms where I should have always been.

**OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm so, so, so sorry! I hope that I still have fans for this story. I'm going to start updating more. I've just been going through some problems and they are finally gone from my life. Please R&R and tell me if you love it or hate it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**2 Month Later**

When I woke up Alexander was stroking my swollen belly and the babies were kicking softly. I rubbed my eyes and remembered that we were in Romania in his parent's house.

"Hi there," I said pushing Alexander's hair out of his face. He grinned at me and the babies kicked again.

"Good morning Raven," He said kissing me softly before he got up and helped me out of bed. I could barely get out of a laying down position now days; I was that huge.

Alexander bent down to kiss my belly and I started to cry a little. I was really big and it made me feel unattractive. Stormy had been planning the bedroom for the baby and she was obsessed with the nursery. We had decided to stay in Romania for the rest of my pregnancy.

"What's wrong," Alexander asked getting up and leaning down to kiss me softly.

"I'm so fat," I said starting to cry more.

"You're beautiful, how many times do I need to say it!" Alexander said kissing me again.

"Five hundred more times," I said pouting at him. He chuckled a little and I pouted more.

"You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful…" Alexander trailed off. I giggled and kissed him softly.

"I know I am," I said giggling some more. I got out of bed but I could barely sit up now days. I hated lying down on my back and I usually slept sitting up, except for days like this when I fell asleep and Alexander brought me upstairs.

"I love you," Alexander said kissing my belly a couple times. The babies kicked and I sneezed cutely. I felt a little nudge in my belly and it felt weird. I loved having these guys inside of me, but I wanted them out soon!

I changed into yoga pants and a comfy t-shirt and Alexander and I went downstairs. It was kind of annoying that I couldn't see myself in mirrors anymore. I missed seeing my belly reflecting in a mirror.

"I think that we should talk about baby names," I told Alexander as he walked me to the kitchen. I had intense blood cravings since I was pregnant. Alexander gave me a cup of blood.

"We really should," Alexander said shrugging.

"I like the names Daniel, Jax, and Tristan…maybe Jonathan, and for girls I like Marie, Annabel, or maybe Remy…that would be an adorable name." I said looking over to Alexander.

"They're cute," Alexander said kissing my forehead. He was starting to drift away a little. It felt like I was losing Alexander again. He was about to leave the room and the babies started to attack the inside of my body. I cried out in pain and dropped the glass of blood. I was about to fall to the floor and Alexander caught me.

"Raven, what happened?" Alexander asked lifting me up.

"The babi−," I was cut off my own whimper. I felt some weird pressure on my belly. Alexander immediately called a doctor to come over.

"I don't know what's wrong," I whimpered when Alexander lifted me onto his lap while we sat down on the couch.

Something was definitely wrong, I was only seven months pregnant and the babies were definitely not developed enough to be born now.

The doctor came quickly and checked my belly.

"It seems as though the children have inherited their father's strength," I just stared at him.

"Huh?" I asked looking towards Alexander.

"He means that the children are gaining their vampire strength." Alexander said shrugging. I sighed and stroked my belly. The babies started to kick and I smiled and rubbed the little lumps of their feet.

"Okay," I said relaxing in the bed that Alexander carried me up to. The doctor left and Alexander got into bed with me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alexander asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said patting his head. He rolled my eyes and kissed me softly before stroking my belly. Our clothes flew off rather quickly after that.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was naked and Alexander was nuzzled close to my body. I looked down and my belly was in the way. I giggled and rubbed my belly. The babies kicked softly and smiled and kissed my hand before rubbing my belly. I loved these little guys.

"Alexander," I whispered trying to get him to wake up. He managed to hold me even tighter and I giggled before telling him I really had to pee. He let go of me and I ran to the bathroom before coming back and getting back into the bed.

"I am so tired," Alexander said nuzzling back closer to my body.

"I know you are," I said putting my arm around his neck. He kissed me softly and rubbed my belly.

"Let's sleep some more," Alexander said pulling me even closer to him. I wasn't sleepy anymore.

"No, I wanna go eat, these babies are starving," I said sitting up and stretching. I put shorts and a tank top on and rubbed my belly softly before walking downstairs.

Alexander came down after me while I was in the kitchen with his mother. We were talking about baby names.

"What are the children's genders?" His mom asked me rubbing my belly.

"Two boys and one girl," I said while the babies attacked my belly.

I rubbed my belly lovingly and the babies kicked softer. I loved all three of them so much.

"I love the name Remy for a girl also," She said patting my belly before moving her hand.

"I want to name our sons Jax, or maybe Mason," I said imagining having all three of my little babies with me soon. Mason, Jax and Remy Sterling sounded absolutely adorable.

I looked over at Alexander and he stole me away from his mother. He kissed me softly and put his hand on my belly. The babies started to kick and I giggled. Alexander kneeled down and kissed my belly.

"I love you," Alexander said looking up at me. The babies kicked more than before.

"I love you too….the babies recognize your voice." I said pushing his hair out of his face. I was so happy that I would be with him forever. We already planned to have more kids once these babies were at least a year old.

"I love them too," Alexander said giving me a huge grin.

"I know," I said patting his head. He stood up and put his arms around me. I leaned into him and my belly was wedged in the middle of us. I giggled; my belly was so huge now.

He dragged me to the couch and told me to stay there. He went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of blood for me. I downed it and started to feel sleepy.

"I'm tired now," I told Alexander when he came back to the living room.

"I know," Alexander said lifting me up and going upstairs to our bedroom. He settled me on the bed and I couldn't fall asleep. I really loved him.

"Do you think that my mom and dad will be mad at me? They're going to think that I cheated on Trevor," I said starting to cry. Alexander immediately pulled me into his lap.

"I don't think they'll be mad, they love you Raven. You _are_ their daughter." Alexander said rubbing my back.

"What if they hate me and disown me?" I sobbed going closer to his body.

"They won't," Alexander reassured me. It still didn't take out the fear that they might. "Trevor cheated on you too, so it doesn't matter." Alexander said patting my belly. The babies kicked and I sighed before slowly ceasing my sobs.

"You're right, like always," I said before chuckling a little and kissing him. I loved kissing him, his kisses were like heaven. I sounded like a lovesick idiot. Eh, I was a lovesick pregnant woman.

"I wanna sleep now," I said before yawning, which just proved how tired I was. I kissed Alexander passionately, with tongue, before I settled into his lap. I fell asleep while Alexander talked to our children that were safely resting in my womb.

**I am finally going to start normally updating this story. It was my first fanfiction and I am starting to focus more on it. I know the chapter was a little short, but I will try to update once more next week. Please tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**2 Months Later**

I was trying as hard as I could not to try and kill Alexander and his sister. They were both being so overprotective and it was getting super annoying. Alexander's mom Cassandra was the only one that understood how I felt.

Alexander was rubbing my belly right now and the babies were kicking softly. I loved feeling them inside of me and Alexander loved it too.

"I'm bored," I whined to him. He rolled his eyes at me and kissed my forehead.

"What do you want to do then?" Alexander asked me when I turned to him.

"I wish Miranda was here, we would be having so much fun!" I said giggling.

"Do you want me to fly Miranda out here? Because I could if you wanted." Alexander asked rubbing my belly. I thought about it for a while.

"I do miss her, I'll think about it, okay?" I asked him before I turned around to give him a kiss.

"Do you want to sleep?" He asked me when the babies kicked super hard. I shifted uncomfortably.

"No, but these babies are moving around too much, I can't wait until they're out." I said groaning and shifting again. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me softly before bending and kissing my belly. He was so sweet to me.

"I love you," I whispered to him. He smiled up at me and kissed me again.

"I want them to be born soon," I said looking straight into his eyes. Alexander pulled me onto his lap and I giggled when he kissed my neck. We were really frisky now days.

"I miss your mansion," I said pouting at him.

"Why?" Alexander asked while he rubbed the babies' feet. They were just lumps coming from the sides of my belly and whenever they moved it looked hilarious.

"Because I was used to it, this is a new place," I said pouting at him. He rolled his eyes and continued to rub my belly. I giggled and the babies kicked hard and knocked the breath out of me.

"Oh god," I whimpered. Damn, these babies were really starting to hurt me sometimes. I lifted up my shirt and noticed the light bruises that brushed across my belly.

I wanted these little ones out, and soon. I was already nine months pregnant and I was about ready to pop. I was gigantic.

"Alexander, what if I give birth soon?" I asked him turning around. He shrugged and rested his chin against my shoulder.

"I don't know," He said putting his arms around my waist.

"Do you even realize that we're going to raise three little tiny human beings?" I asked him taking his arms off me and turning around completely.

"I know that, and I know that I'm going to have to be a parent and I'm definitely not ready." Alexander said gently. I never realized that maybe Alexander didn't want to be a dad.

"Do you want the babies?" I asked Alexander softly. He looked up at me and immediately nodded his head. He pulled me to him for a kiss and put his arms around me.

"I love you and the babies," Alexander said reassuringly. I sighed and pulled him into my arms. He continued to stroke my belly and lay down on the couch with him.

I was about to fall asleep when I felt something gush from my legs. Oh my god, did I just piss my pants? I realized that Alexander was already asleep and I got up and went to the bathroom. That's when I realized something. I didn't piss…my water broke…

"Alexander!" I yelled before going to our room and shoving on a dress. I decided against panties and just went to the living room.

"Raven, are you dying?" He asked in his half asleep stupor. I giggled at his flustered face and he rubbed his face.

"I'm not dying; but I'm doing the exact opposite though. I'm about to bring a new life into the world," I said rubbing my belly. I felt my first contraction and I groaned loudly. Alexander suddenly started to panic.

"The babies are coming?" He asked rushing his words out. I nodded and sighed, I was pretty excited about the babies coming right now.

"Yup, call the doctor," I said sitting down on the couch. He just stared at me like I was crazy or something.

"Why are you so calm?"Alexander asked me giving me a strange look. I shrugged and sighed before rubbing my belly. My face clenched in pain when I got another contraction.

"Go get the freaking doctor!" I screamed at him angrily. His eyes widened at my screams and he rushed off to call the doctor. Alexander's parents decided that it would be best for me to have the babies here where I had people to help me.

I relaxed for a while and I got another contraction after about ten minutes. I winced and tried to ignore the pain but it hurt like bloody hell.

Alexander walked into the room after a few minutes and picked me up before carrying me upstairs into one of the many guest rooms. I definitely wasn't giving birth on the bed where I sleep…it would just be gross.

"You're going to stay with me right?" I asked Alexander starting to get a bit freaked out.

"Of course I am, I'll be here the whole time," Alexander said kissing me on the forehead. Stormy had been training to be my midwife ever since I came and I had no problem with it; as long as she knew what the hell she was doing.

"I love you," I said before I pulled Alexander down for a kiss. I shoved my tongue in his mouth and he put his arms around me. I giggled and then I got a contraction and whimpered.

"I love you too, how do you feel?" He asked me once the contraction stopped.

"I feel fine, I just wanna see my little babies!" I exclaimed hoping that the doctor would come soon and help me give birth. I heard someone come up the stairs and Stormy walked in.

"Yay! Your auntie Athena is here babies," I cheered before giggling. I loved talking to my little babies. I couldn't wait to have my little boys and girl in my arm.

"You are so wacky," Stormy said rolling her eyes. I got another contraction and moaned in discomfort. She immediately got into her worried sister-in-law mode.

"I love you," I sighed before pulling her to me. I hugged her tightly and she tried to get me off of her. I was really emotional right now. My hormones were so wacky.

"You're a bit delusional right now," Stormy said patting my head. I sighed and leaned back against my pillow and rubbed my belly. The babies were kicking softly and I got another contraction. I yelped in pain this time and Alexander rubbed my belly softly. The babies stopped kicking all the time and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks," I said before I pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek. Dr. Zeklos finally showed up and she put her stuff down and checked how dilated I was. She said I was already six inches dilated. Once I was nine inches dilated I was good to go.

"Do you want to see our babies too?" I asked Alexander starting to feel giddy. Alexander explained to me that since I was only about four months pregnant when he bit me the babies had his DNA and our baby boys would most likely look like him. I didn't want Trevor to be anything in the babies lives.

"I want to see how they look," Alexander said kissing my neck. I giggled and he rubbed my back when I groaned with another contraction. My whole body hurt so much and I really wanted to give birth soon.

"So, Raven, are you ready to have your babies?" Dr. Zeklos asked me while she checked how dilated I was now. Her Romanian accent was so cool.

"Definitely," I sighed rubbing the undersides of my belly. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't spoken to my mom since I left to Romania. "Get me a phone," I told Alexander immediately.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and I dialed my mom's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Her usually chirpy voice answered.

"Hi mom," I said calmly. I didn't hear her for a while.

"Raven," She finally sighed in relief. "I was so worried and Trevor left town and I hadn't heard from you at all; and then Alexander disappeared too," Mom trailed on.

"I'm with Alexander in Romania…and I'm pregnant with his babies," I said calmly waiting for her reaction.

"You cheated on Trevor?" My mom said a bit disappointed.

"We were never married and he cheated on me with Luna," I said sighing and gasping in pain when I got another contraction. "Oh yeah, and I'm giving birth right now and I'm going to make Alexander get the jet to pick you, dad, Billy, Becky, and Miranda up in a few hours." I said rubbing my belly. I groaned when I got a contraction and Alexander had already sent the jet to go get them.

"What?" She asked panicked and totally out of her regular mode.

"Just pack and be ready in two hours. Get to the airport and tell them that you're with the Sterling's." I said calmly. I rubbed the top of my belly and the babies kicked my hand softly.

"Okay sweetheart," She said finally calming down.

"Love you, bye," I said quietly. She said goodbye and disconnected.

"You okay?" Alexander asked taking his phone back before kissing me softly.

I screamed when I got another contraction and grabbed Alexander's hand to squeeze. He gladly let me take my pain out on him. He was a vampire; he could definitely deal with me squeezing his hand.

"I'm tired and I just want these little guys out," I said sighing and putting his hand on my belly. The babies kicked softly and I got another contraction and moaned in pain.

"You'll be fine," Alexander soothed rubbing my belly. I winced when the babies kicked hard. I felt like pushing so much, I wanted to see my babies! I was still only six inches dilated. This was going to be a long night….

**She's having her babies! Yay! I've been waiting to let her have her babies. I still absolutely love hearing comments about my story, so please R&R! The review button on the bottom won't bite you; unlike Alexander and his sexy vampire fangs :P**

**Thnx, Lemonz :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Warning, the childbirth is right there in the beginning! Yay! Babies!**

"Alexander, if you don't fucking get up right now, I'm going to kill you." I screamed before pushing again. Alexander had just fainted after looking to see our first child's head while I pushed.

He got up and rubbed his face before taking his place next to me once more. I grasped his hand again and squeezed it like hell before pushing once more.

I was definitely not looking forward to pushing three babies out of me. I was so sure that baby number one was going to be Aurelia, Alexander and I had decided on names. Lucian, Nic and Aurelia Sterling, they all sounded so cute!

My parents still weren't here and I knew they would probably be here in a few more hours. I couldn't wait until they could meet my three little babies. I pushed as hard as I could and I heard a shrill cry. I was panting and I could feel the next baby coming.

I was right! Aurelia was the first one to be born. She had little tufts of Alexander's jet black hair and she was so cute. Aurelia had my nose and Alexander's chocolate brown eyes. A midwife took her away to clean her up and I grasped Alexander's hand once again before pushing.

God, childbirth hurt. Alexander would have to be okay with having three children forever. I pushed once more and let out a loud scream and my face scrunched up in pain. I pushed again and I heard the sweetest cry in the whole entire world.

"Another girl." Dr. Zeklos said giving me a reassuring smile.

"I thought we were having two boys and once girl." I said looking up at Alexander.

"I guess they made a mistake." Alexander said pushing my sweaty hair out of my face. Our second daughter, who I decided was going to be Elena, had blonde hair. She had Alexander's chocolate brown eyes as well.

I pushed again and Alexander put his hand, which I wasn't clutching, on my back. I groaned and pushed once more at my next contraction. This was hurting so much.

I pushed once last time and screamed out and heard a soft cry and some whimpers before I heard a loud wail. I sighed and leaned against Alexander.

It was a baby boy, Lucian. He had black hair just like mine and the cutest, widest eyes that I had ever seen. I felt like crying and hugging all of my babies.

I felt another contraction and my face scrunched up in pain.

"Push again, there's another baby." Dr. Zeklos said looking at me. I squeezed Alexander's hand and screamed as loud as I could and pushed. Oh my god, Elena had been hiding behind her siblings all this time.

I was going to be the mother of four babies.

I pushed and clutched Alexander's hand again before hearing a small cry. I looked up at little Nic. He looked like a mini version of Alexander. All of them looked like Alexander except for Elena.

I wondered where she got her blonde hair and I couldn't come up with anything.

"Alexander, how does Elena have blonde hair?" I said looking up at him.

"I have no idea…" Alexander said before shrugging. I decided to forget about it and I sat up in the bed and soon enough all my babies were wiggling around in my lap.

"Hi little guys, we've been waiting for you." I cooed to them. Nic yawned and stretched cutely before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"It must be so hard to be born, huh?" Alexander cooed to them before picking up Lucian. He sat down across from me and Lucian let out a small cry. Alexander put his finger into Lucian's hand and he stopped crying.

"We have four kids." I said looking up at Alexander and giving him a big smile. I hoped that this feeling would never go away.

**7 Weeks Later**

Alexander and I had been back in the mansion for the past week and the babies were still getting used to their new surroundings.

They were still the cutest little creations in the entire world and my mom came to visit them almost every single day. No one had seen Trevor since I had left.

Alexander's arms were surrounding me right now since we were in bed at the moment. The babies had turned out to be only half vampire since Alexander had bitten me while I was pregnant.

None of them had any bad reaction to the sunlight and Alexander and I always made sure to put sunscreen on every single day.

I heard a shrill cry from the baby monitor and knew that it was Aurelia. All four of their cries were different and Alexander and I could identify them by the sound of their crying.

I got out of bed and went to the nursery. It was navy blue and lime green and one of the cutest rooms ever. I picked Aurelia up and rocked her in my arms.

I knew she was hungry so I took a bottle out of the fridge in the nursery and put it in the bottle warmer. I had been breastfeeding them since when they were born and they had gotten used to the pumped milk in the bottles.

Nic started to wail and Alexander walked into the nursery wearing only his boxers. He looked so…sexy.

Alexander picked Nic up and rocked him in his arms before putting him against his chest.

I took the bottle out of the bottle warmer and tested it on my skin before holding Aurelia in one arm and feeding her with the other. She closed her eyes and continued to eat.

All four of them were so small and helpless. I loved these tiny people so much. I never knew how much parenthood would suit me. I was happy that I had Alexander to be by my side to raise these kids.

I walked over to Lucian's crib and he was awake and playing with his feet. He was such a cutie. I giggled when he started to coo and wiggle. Elena's hair was still a mystery to me and I had panicked a bit when I realized she could have gotten her hair from Trevor. It wasn't possible that she didn't have Alexander's DNA since she was half vampire like all of her other siblings.

Maybe she was a mix of Trevor, Alexander, and me. The thought made me cringe a little bit. It seemed so weird that she had been produced from Trevor and me at first. None of these babies felt like they had been made from Trevor at all.

I wondered what would have happened if Alexander had never come back. Trevor and I would be raising these babies together and we would have been married.

I had been with Trevor because I knew he loved me, I didn't want to be hurt anymore. In the end of everything Trevor still cheated on me, and it hurt me so much.

I really hoped that Trevor would never come back and see Elena and think she was his. If he ever tried to take these babies away from me I would kill him.

Trevor would never have these four, and I would always make sure of that.

He had Luna anyways…

I focused back on Aurelia and realized that she had finished her bottle. She was asleep and I could hear her soft breathing. I put the bottle down and put her on the changing table before putting a diaper on her.

Alexander was feeding Nic. I put Aurelia back in her crib and lifted Lucian up before changing his diaper. I warmed up another bottle and checked the heat before feeding Lucian.

I would feed Elena when she woke up. The babies all had different schedules. Elena was always one of the last to fall asleep and one of the last to wake up. The rest of them all had pretty similar timings.

Alexander changed Nic's diaper and put him in his crib before he lifted Elena up. She yawned and wiggled closer to Alexander. He chuckled and lifted her up to his face before kissing her forehead.

She opened her eyes and kicked her little feet before making baby noises at her daddy. He warmed up another bottle for her. Lucian finished seventy-five percent of his bottle and wouldn't eat anymore so I put him back into his crib.

Alexander was feeding Elena now and I leaned against the wall and watched Alexander interact with his daughter. He was such a good father already and he hadn't even had nine months to prep for it.

When I had first gotten pregnant Trevor hadn't been that happy about it. He hadn't planned on getting me pregnant until after we had been married for at least a year.

I knew that if it had been Alexander he would have been so happy no matter what the circumstances were. Becky had come over last week and she called me a bitch for cheating on Trevor.

I think in the process of falling for Alexander again I had lost my best friend. She didn't give me time to tell her that Trevor had cheated on me anyways and had probably been cheating on me from the beginning of my pregnancy.

No wonder he had been late from work everyday for almost a month before I was pregnant. No wonder he had been so upset about my pregnancy.

Maybe he just wanted me to have the babies and then gain custody and raise them with Luna. The thought of him coming to me and demanding a paternity test so he could see if they were his was enough to make me want to cry. I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sighed.

Alexander finished feeding Elena and put her into her crib after changing her diaper. He held his hand out to me and pulled me into his arms before taking me back to our bedroom.

He kissed me softly and put his arms around me before putting me down and getting into bed with me.

"I love you Raven." He said putting his arms around me once more. I kissed him passionately before responding.

"I love you so much." I said softly before he continued with his kisses. Our clothes were off pretty fast after that.

**I know the chapter was kind of short but I wrote this in less than an hour! Aww, the babies are here! Four babies, pretty amazing huh? Did any of you expect that? I love all four of them and their names. Nic Sterling, Lucian Sterling, Aurelia Sterling, and Elena Sterling are all pretty cute names right? I love reading reviews and since the babies are here now, I expect lots of them! Please click on the little review button on the bottom of the screen.**


	12. Chapter 11

**In my mind I imagine that Alexander would look like Ben Barnes (since he's probably the sexiest man in the world) and that Raven would look somewhat like Charlize Theron with black hair, maybe even a little like Zooey Deschanel. What do you think?**

**1 Month Later**

When I woke up Alexander wasn't next to me and I could hear the babies cooing from the nursery.

I got out of bed and went to the nursery.

Alexander was currently feeding Elena and Aurelia. He was kneeling in between their bassinets while they ate.

Nic was asleep and Lucian was awake and just looking around.

"Did you feed Nic and Lucian already?" I asked leaning against the door frame. Alexander immediately whipped his head to look at me.

"Damn, you scared me." Alexander chuckled before continuing to feed the girls. "Yeah, I already fed them." He said smiling at me.

He was such a good daddy already.

Aurelia finished her bottle so I lifted her out of her bassinet and patted her back and she let out a cute little burp. I giggled and kissed her forehead.

Elena's hair was still a mystery to both of us. We were going over to my parent's house today. My brother, who had grown out of being called Billy, was currently a senior in high school.

Everyone now called him William or Will. He had grown up so much, but he was still a huge nerd to me. Billy Boy had gotten interested in sports and he was now the star soccer player.

I put Aurelia back in her bassinet and Nic started to wail. I walked over to his bassinet and lifted him up before kissing his cheeks.

"It's okay baby boy." I cooed to him before rocking him in my arms. He continued to cry and I put him down on the changing table before swaddling him in his blanket.

He settled down after a few minutes and I continued to rock him in my arms. Nic looked so much like Alexander.

Nic fell asleep quickly and I put him into his bassinet. All of the babies were asleep now.

I went downstairs and got their carriers before bringing them upstairs. Alexander put Nic and Lucian in their carriers and I got Elena and Aurelia.

Elena started to whimper when I buckled her into the carrier. I kissed her tiny forehead and loosened the buckles a little bit so she was still supported by them.

We had gotten a new car, it was a BMW X5 and it was big enough for the babies. You couldn't install car seats in middle seats. It was a seven seater car.

Once the babies were safe in their car seats we started to drive to my parent's house. Miranda was going to come visit us at my parent's house.

It had been a while since she had seen our little cuties. I was hoping to visit Becky today and clear up about what happened with Trevor.

I still had no idea where trevor was and I didn't exactly want to know where he was. He was probably with Luna, that bitch and bastard belonged together.

Ugh, I really need to widen my vocabulary. Maybe learn some swear words in Romanian? I'm sure Alexander would be entertained by that.

We finally reached my parents house and we got the babies out of the car and walked into the house.

My mom immediately ushered us in. We put the baby carriers on the floor and took the cuties out of their carriers before letting them play on the carpeted floor.

"They are so adorable! They remind me of when you were a baby!" My mom cooed. She really loved being a grandma.

Billy boy walked into the room and I couldn't help but stand up and hug him.

"Ugh! A hug fest," Billy boy said before wiggling out of my arms. He was taller than me now, but still shorter than dad and Alexander.

He sat down on the floor and Elena giggled and reached her arms out for him. Billy boy shrugged and picked her up and placed her in his lap. She just giggled and bounced in excitement.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. Elena was so much different than her siblings. Not just because of her blonde hair.

She was a lot gigglier than the others.

My mom picked up Aurelia and held her to her chest before patting her back and lulling her to sleep.

Nic and Lucian on the other hand were playing with each other and rolling around on each other. They were definitely best friends.

Miranda walked in through the front door and squealed when she saw the babies. Yeah, she squealed.

My babies had everyone turning into baby talking monsters.

"How have you been my snuggly booboo!" Miranda cooed to Nic before lifting him up and hugging him.

"What the hell?" I asked staring at her and raising an eyebrow.

"What! Your babies have made me turn into mush." Miranda said before kissing Nic's cheek. He let out a giggle before yawning.

Elena started to cry and I knew it was her 'I'm hungry' cry. Billy boy started to panic and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"She's just hungry." I said before taking Elena out of his lap. I got her blanket from the carrier and started to nurse her before covering her with the blanket.

We stayed there for a few hours and Alexander and I decided to take the babies home for their nap. I kissed my mom and dad goodbye before getting the babies safely in their car seats.

"I'm so tired." I said once Alexander started to drive. I was getting exhausted. Having four infants was pretty hard, and Alexander and I were both tired.

Alexander's parents were going to come visit soon and help take care of the babies.

I could wait to relax and be able to sleep when I wanted to. I barely ever got to sleep now days and I really needed it.

I heard Lucian start to wail once we were driving and I groaned and climbed into the back seat and sat in the middle seat.

I lifted Lucian out of his car seat and laid him on my chest and rubbed his back. He fell asleep quickly after that and we reached the Mansion.

Alexander got Elena and Aurelia from the middle seats and I got Lucian and Nic.

We went straight to the nursery and put the babies in their bassinets. I turned the sound maker on and pulled Alexander to the bedroom for some much needed sleep.

I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow and Alexander pulled me into his arms.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Alexander was still holding me in his arms and the babies weren't crying either. I guess they wanted to give their tired parents a little break.

I sat up and got out of Alexander's arms. Alexander groaned and sat up.

"Hello there." Alexander said before pulling me back into his arms and placing an innocent kiss on my lips. I giggled and I heard a loud cry from the nursery.

"Our cuties don't want mommy and daddy to relax." I giggled before kissing Alexander once more. I went to the nursery and went to go take care of the babies.

Alexander followed. It turned out that Aurelia and Nic were the only ones awake. I lifted up Nic and wiped the tears off of his face before rocking him against my chest.

Nic kicked his little feet and started to cry again. He was definitely colicky. I love my little man anyways.

"Alexander, can you please calm down Aurelia?" I asked before rubbing Nic's back. I felt a lot better after taking a nap.

I knew the babies were getting hungry. I grabbed a bottle and put it in the warmer. Once it was warm enough I started to feed Nic.

I sat down on the rocking chair and continued to feed him. Alexander fed Aurelia and Elena and Lucian continued to sleep.

Nic calmed down after eating and started to baby babble softly. I put a blanket over my shoulder and patted Nic's back and he let out a loud burp and quite a bit of spit up.

I put Nic back into his bassinet and put a dry blanket on top of him. He wiggled out of it and lay down on his belly. He continued to sleep and I was grateful.

I started to warm two more bottles and Alexander put Aurelia into her bassinet and picked up Lucian, who had just woken up.

I gave Alexander a bottle and lifted Elena up before starting to feed her. She opened he eyes and looked up at me while she ate. Elena was such a calm one.

She finished eating quickly and I put her into her bassinet.

Alexander did the same for Lucian and kissed his forehead before turning the baby monitor on and pulling me out of the nursery.

I decided to go talk to Becky. I knew that she would understand once I explained everything to her.

I didn't want to lose my best friend over something this stupid. I told Alexander where I was going before going to the car. I drove over to Becky and Matt's apartment and parked before going up to the apartment.

I knocked on the door and Becky saw who it was before opening the door.

She tumbled into my arms and started to hug me.

"Miranda told me everything!" Becky yelled before continuing to hug me.

I really had to thank Miranda for this. I had no idea how I was going to explain everything to Becky.

"I didn't know that Trevor was cheating on you." Becky said pulling me into her apartment.

"Trevor had been sneaking out a lot and he was always late when he came home. I'm happy with Alexander and our babies." I said with a smile before Becky shoved me down on the couch.

"I want to meet them!" She squealed before giving me a big grin. Becky was such a weirdo sometimes, but she was still my best friend.

I was happy that she wasn't mad at me anymore. I could never be able to tell her that Alexander was a vampire, I knew she wouldn't be the type to believe it.

I was glad at least I had one person that I could talk to about everything. Miranda had become very close to me and I was happy to have her support.

I stayed with Becky for the rest of the day and we talked about everything. Becky kept asking me if Alexander and I were going to get married soon.

I truthfully had no idea where my relationship with Alexander was going to go. I was pretty open to the option of marrying him but I didn't know if he wanted to.

My mind kept wandering back to the thought of becoming Mrs. Alexander Sterling the whole day.

**Yay! I'm very happy that I'm starting to update more. I promise to make the chapters longer; I know that they're ridiculously short right now. I promise to make the next chapter much, much longer! Please give me some reviews; I'd love to know what people think of this chapter!**


	13. Important, please read!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks, I may have lost all my data from my computer so I'm quite a bit pissed off, all my files and unfinished Fanfictions are saved on my computer and I was stupid enough not to make a backup :( I hope I didn't lose any files! I'll try to update from another computer if my computer is not fixed within two weeks, I promise!


	14. Chapter 12

**4 Month Later**

"Go take care of Elena," I groaned turning around in bed. Alexander had been sleeping the whole night and this was the fourth time she started crying.

"Fine," Alexander mumbled before kissing my cheek and going to the nursery. Elena quieted down after a few minutes and I continued to sleep.

I felt Alexander get back in bed and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I was about to fall asleep and I heard more cries. I sighed and got up. Alexander got up too and followed me to the nursery.

Nic was wailing and so was Elena. I lifted Nic up and rocked him. He buried his face near my chest and continued to cry.

I lifted my shirt up and covered Nic with a blanket to nurse him. He started to eat and finally stopped kicking and fussing.

I sat down on the rocking chair and asked Alexander to give Elena to me. I started to feed her and I held both babies under their butts.

I giggled when Elena looked up at me with her big blue eyes. She blinked and nuzzled closer to me.

Thankfully Aurelia and Lucian were still asleep. It was almost eight o'clock in the morning. I really needed to get some sleep.

I was super exhausted right now. Nic and Elena both stopped eating after fifteen minutes and Alexander burped Elena before changing her diaper and putting her back in her crib.

I burped Nic and burped him before doing the same. I lifted up Lucian and kissed his forehead and cooed to him. He opened his eyes and let out one of the cutest yawns I had ever seen.

I baby talked to him for a while and he let out a tiny cry. My little man was hungry. I started to nurse him and Alexander helped me get Aurelia in my arms.

I fed both of them and rested against the back of the rocking chair. I closed my eyes and tried to relax a bit.

They both stopped eating after a little while and we changed their diapers and put them in their cribs.

Alexander put his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder while we watched the babies. I looked up at him and he smiled at me and kissed me softly.

I giggled and turned the sound maker on before gently closing the door. The baby monitor was already on and in our bedroom.

I pulled him back to our bedroom and into the bed. His arms wound around my body and I rested my head on his chest.

"I can't believe we're parents." I said quietly. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Neither can I, I still can't believe that you're mine now." Alexander said giving me a smile.

"I missed you so much when you left," My voice broke. "It's my fault that you didn't come back," I said starting to cry.

"No its not Raven, I was the one stupid enough to leave and not come back." Alexander said kissing me gently.

I sighed and buried my face into his shirt. He stroked my back and tried to help me calm down. I relaxed after a while.

I was about to fall asleep when I started to feel sick and I stormed out of bed and ran to the bathroom before throwing up. It was gross and Alexander followed me and held my hair back.

I finally stopped throwing up and I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth. I was going to brush my teeth but the smell of the toothpaste was nauseating.

I went back to bed and shoved myself under the covers. I couldn't sleep and I groaned and got up before going downstairs. Alexander followed me and pulled me over to the couch before pulling me into his lap.

I giggled and rested against his body. His arms draped around my waist and he kissed my forehead.

We stayed there comfortably for about an hour and I finally started to feel tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep against Alexander's body.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I felt like absolute crap. Alexander wasn't with me anymore. I couldn't hear the babies crying though, which was a sign that Alexander was probably with the kids.

They were already almost seven months old, I couldn't believe how big already are.

Alexander has talked to me multiple times about wanting a big family because he was an only child. He wanted exactly seven children.

Heck, we were already more than halfway there. The more babies and we'll have our family. I couldn't wait for the future.

I definitely wondered how our lives would be in ten years.

I stretched on the bed and walked upstairs to the nursery and stood outside the door so Alexander couldn't see me when I heard him talking to the babies.

"I think I'm going to ask your mommy to marry me," Alexander said smiling down to the babies. They were all lying on their tummies and looking at Alexander. Alexander was lying down on his stomach and watching the babies.

I decided to make myself known and I walked into the room. Alexander immediately looked at me, probably to see if I had heard him.

I tried to look as regular as possible as I sat down on the floor and started to baby talk.

Alexander started to laugh and I raised an eyebrow and looked over at him.

"Your baby talking voice is hilarious." Alexander said laughing again. I pretended to look offended and I hit his arm. He caught my hand and pressed a kiss to my knuckle before giving me my hand back.

I giggled and kissed him before stretching a bit more. I felt kind of tense.

Alexander wanted to marry me. I tried to keep the joy off my face, but probably failed. I scowled when I felt the familiar nausea come back. I tried to push it away and it didn't work and I ran to the bathroom once again.

Could vampires get sick?

Alexander followed me and held my hair back again.

"Why am I sick, I thought vampires never get sick!" I whimpered. I rested my head against the toilet and Alexander rubbed my back softly.

"Vampires usually don't get sick, something about our bodies being able to fight sickness better than human bodies, there are two possible causes for this. Number one, the fact you were pregnant when I turned you into a vampire somehow made you more vulnerable to sickness or number two, you're pregnant again." Alexander said looking down at me.

I froze and buried my face into Alexander's shirt. Sure, I wanted more kids after this. Sure, I wanted to have a lot of kids.

I didn't want more kids right _now_.

"I don't think I am," I said immediately. It was true, I truthfully didn't think I was pregnant.

Alexander and I used a condom every time! That was enough reassurance for me. I got up and brushed my teeth before stretching and going downstairs.

I was probably just feeling sick because I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

I decided to eat a sandwich. Alexander and I were going shopping for baby furniture. We needed to buy a running stroller and some clothes for the kids. They were getting so big already.

I finished eating at put my plate in the sink. I saw Jameson in the kitchen and he gave me a small smile and left. He was dating Ruby, and they were just so cute together.

I went upstairs to the nursery and put tiny dresses on Aurelia and Elena. Alexander went downstairs to eat.

I put tiny pants and shirts on Nic and Lucian all four of them looked so adorable!

I went to my bedroom to go change and shoved jeans and a tank top onI succeeded in lifting all of them up and I brought them downstairs before packing a diaper bag.

I came back downstairs and put them in their carriers. Nic and Aurelia were both being fussy and I tried to calm them down. It wasn't working much.

Alexander walked into the living room while I was trying to soothe them and he smiled at them and stroked their hands softly. They both giggled and kicked their feet happily.

"I'm such a sucky mom," I sighed before leaning against the couch.

"No you aren't, sometimes they just want their daddy," Alexander said kissing my temple. I sighed.

Just because Alexander said it doesn't mean that I believed it.

I remembered all my emotion crap from the day before when Alexander and I had been in the bedroom cuddling right before I threw up.

I didn't feel sick at all right now and I knew that Alexander's assumption that I could be pregnant was absolutely wrong.

I was definitely going on birth control starting now. I don't want any surprises.

Alexander picked up two carriers and I got the other two and we went outside to go get the kids into the car seats in the car.

Once all four of the little ones were settled in I got into the passenger seat and Alexander got in the driver's seat. We were planning on getting clothes today and then ordering the stroller online or something.

Finding a four person stroller was pretty hard unless you looked online. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from an unrecognizable number.

**Raven, you lied to me, you were pregnant with Alexander's children…why did you lie about that? – Jagger**

I was tired of lying to people. I decided to tell Jagger the entire truth; I doubted that he would show Trevor or something.

**I was pregnant with Trevor's children at the time, Alexander changed me into a vampire when we found out that Trevor cheated on me with Luna. – R**

I sat back and tried not to think about what would happen if Trevor found out about it. I got another text.

**Hell, your life is complicated, I won't tell Trevor, don't worry. He's an asshole I couldn't care less about. – Jagger**

I sighed in relief and Alexander looked up from the road and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and he looked at me for a few seconds before turning back to watch the road.

**Thanks, I don't want anything to do with Trevor anymore. I would love to meet Rose sometime, you should bring her over to meet the babies. – R**

I got a new text almost immediately.

**Maybe…Rose has been talking about having kids constantly and I'm starting to warm up to the idea… - Jagger**

I almost burst out laughing when I thought about the idea of seeing someone like Jagger change diapers.

**Alright then, come over tomorrow – R**

Alexander parked the car and got out to get the stroller from the trunk.

**Noon? I have to go soon, Rose is forcing me to take her shopping – Jagger**

**Yeah, noon is fine, I'll see you tomorrow, have fun shopping :D – R**

I shoved my phone into my pocket and got out of the car before helping Alexander get the kids into the stroller. We finally succeeded and I got the diaper bag and put it in the bottom of the stroller.

Alexander locked his car and we walked to the entrance.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

After spending the entire day picking out clothes for the kids we were finally back home relaxing and the babies were asleep in the nursery.

I was definitely looking forward to meeting Rose tomorrow. I wonder how awesome she must be if she can handle being with Jagger.

Pretty fucking awesome, that's what I think. I was pretty happy right now, I hadn't gotten sick again, which was awesome.

I felt somewhat slaphappy at the moment and Alexander kept making jokes and my stomach was hurting from laughing so much. It was almost two o'clock in the morning.

I went to sleep thinking about how much I wanted my life to stay exactly like this forever.

**It wasn't that long of a chapter, and for that, I apologize. My computer wasn't fixable and I got a new one. I need some time to get used to the keyboard and all that jazz. I would love to get some reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 13

When I woke up it was already around noon and I panicked and stormed out of bed and went to the bathroom before shoving clothes on.

I went to the nursery and saw that the babies were all still sleeping. I went downstairs and saw Alexander in the kitchen. He was making food for me.

I walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed me back and put his arm around me.

"Jagger is coming over with Rose in an hour. They're staying over for lunch and Rose and I are going to hang out with the babies later." I said kissing him again.

"So I guess that means I have to entertain Jagger at that time?" Alexander asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded and he rolled his eyes.

Alexander didn't exactly like Jagger, but he didn't hate him.

I went back upstairs to the nursery and saw that Lucian and Aurelia were both awake. I lifted them both up and changed their diapers before feeding them. Both of them were so calm while they ate.

Usually they started crying when they woke up. They were getting so much bigger. I couldn't wait to see them turn one in five months.

They both finished eating quickly and I put them back in their cribs and they continued to look around and play with their hands and feet.

I laughed and kissed both of their foreheads. I lifted Elena out of her crib and changed her diaper before lifting up Nic and changing his diaper.

I fed them both and Nic woke up and started to cry and I got him to calm down and start eating again.

Once they were both happy and fed I put them back in their cribs as well. Aurelia went back to sleep and Elena, Nic, and Lucian were still awake.

I turned the sound maker on and closed the door before going back downstairs. I wrapped my arms around Alexander's waist when I went back to the kitchen and he continued to cook.

Once he was done he turned around and kissed me before lifting me onto the counter and kissing me again.

I heard someone clear their throat and saw that it was Jameson. I buried my blushing face into Alexander's neck and Alexander chuckled and lifted me off the counter.

I sat down on one of the chairs in the room and started to eat. Alexander ate with me and I looked at him while he ate.

He's so hot.

I giggled at my thoughts and Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"What are you giggling about?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I responded trying not to giggle again.

I checked the time and saw that it was almost 12:30, just another half an hour before Rose and Jagger come over.

I couldn't wait to meet Jagger's mate. She must really love him to be able to deal with him.

I put my plate in the sink and pushed Alexander upstairs and told him to go change. He was wearing his boxers and a shirt at the moment.

He came back downstairs after about ten minutes wearing a pair of black jeans and a short sleeve black v-neck. He looked extremely attractive.

I was currently wearing flare jeans and a blue button up shirt tucked into it. It was a cute outfit.

I hadn't seen Miranda for a while, and I really missed my friend. Becky, Miranda and I had made plans to meet up a few days from now to catch up on everything.

I stopped thinking about it; I was going to end up missing them more than I already did. At least we already made plans to meet up. I heard the doorbell ring, looks like they're early.

I opened the door and saw the last person that I wanted to see. Luna.

I froze and slammed the door shut in her face. Alexander walked into the room just as I slammed the door.

"What just happened?" Alexander asked as the doorbell rang again.

"Luna is out there, that blonde bimbo fiancé stealer!" I huffed and Alexander stifled a laugh. I smacked him and he stopped laughing.

"Okay, let me answer the door now," Alexander opened the door and when he saw Luna he just looked at her.

"What are you doing here Luna?" Alexander asked immediately.

"I wanted to apologize to Raven about the whole Trevor thing and she slammed the door in my face," Luna shrugged.

"Then apologize faster next time," I mumbled crossing my arms.

"I apologize for ruining your relationship with Trevor. I didn't know you were engaged or that you were pregnant. Trevor never told me that." Luna said looking me straight in the eyes. Crap, she wasn't lying.

"I accept your apology, thank you for apologizing. Now leave." I said stepping in front of Alexander.

"Gladly," Luna commented before going away.

"That was weird; do you think Jagger put her up to that or something?" I asked glancing over at Alexander before closing the door.

"Who knows, maybe she just felt sorry about it?" Alexander said. I snorted in amusement.

"Ha, sure," I doubt that she felt sorry about anything that she ever did.

I heard the doorbell ring and when I opened it I saw Jagger and he had this cute girl walking behind him who I assumed was Rose. She had dark blonde hair and a heart shaped face. Rose and Jagger looked like a cute couple.

Jagger opened his arms for a hug and I ignored him and pulled her into the house before giving her a hug.

"Hi, you must be Rose, I'm Jagger's friend Raven," She smiled and I was glad. She seemed nice so far.

"I guess you've heard all about me from this one," Rose gestured to Jagger and he shrugged.

I pulled Rose to the couch while Jagger and Alexander started a conversation.

"So Rose, tell me about yourself." I asked immediately.

"Well I'm a vampire, obviously, and Jagger's mate. We met in Romania a few years ago and I never really knew him and we met again a few months ago and fell in love. It was like some sort of paranormal romance book," Rose said chuckling.

"Yeah, I get what you mean," I said chuckling with her.

"So, Jagger told me that you have four children? How do you deal with four children, I'm scared to even have one child." Rose said smiling at me.

She seemed tough. Rose definitely seemed like the type of person I would see Jagger with, they were cute together.

"It's hard, but I have my family and friends here." I shrugged and smiled.

"Jagger and I have been thinking about having kids, I can't imagine him with a baby though." Rose commented.

"I can't really imagine that either, I couldn't imagine it with Alexander either though, now I can't even remember the way he was before he was a father. He loves those kids so much." I smiled.

"Can I meet them?" Rose asked after a few seconds.

"Sure. Alexander, I'm going to go up to the nursery with Rose," I yelled before taking her upstairs with me.

I walked into the nursery with her in tow and I turned the sound maker off once I was in the room and Lucian sat up and tried to stand in his crib. It didn't work out and he started crying.

I lifted him out of his crib and bounced him in my arms.

"Say hi to Rose, little boy," I cooed to him before giving him to Rose.

"This is Lucian," I told Rose before lifting Elena and Nic out of their cribs. I sat down on the floor and put them down on the soft carpet. Rose sat down with Lucian and he fisted her hair and tried to put it in his mouth. I chuckled and got her hair out of his little fist.

"They're so cute!" Rose said smiling at the babies and baby talking to them. I laughed and got Aurelia out of her crib and put her on the floor as well.

"This is Elena, this is Nic, and this is Aurelia." I said sitting down on the floor with them.

Nic crawled into my lap and started to play with my shirt. I kissed his forehead and he giggled. Rose 'aww'ed at him and I laughed.

"They're cute now, but you should see them when they're hungry and tired."

"I can only imagine what they're like." Rose made a face and I laughed.

I heard Alexander coming upstairs and he came to the nursery with Jagger.

Jagger immediately sat down on the floor and Elena crawled over to him and sat in his lap. She bounced up and down and laughed and Jagger played with her hands.

Rose was looking at Jagger and smiling. Aww! How cute!

Jagger would be a good father, I saw how he reacted to things Elena did and smiled.

Jagger noticed the both of us smiling at him and looked back and forth between us.

"That's creepy you know." Jagger said lifting Elena out of his lap and holding her in his arms. She pulled his hair and he gently removed her hand from his hair.

We both looked at him again and smiled and this time even Alexander smiled. Jagger just glared at us, his scariness was taken away from the cooing baby girl in his arms and we just laughed.

"You people are just mean," Jagger hugged Elena closer to him and we laughed again. Jagger was acting so immature, maybe it was because he was in love.

Love makes you very unusual sometimes. You might even become a mythical creature for the one you love. I internally laughed.

Elena started to yawn and so did Nic so I put the babies back in their cribs and put their blankets on. It took a while to get Jagger to give back Elena, but he did.

We went back downstairs after dimming the lights and turning the sound maker on.

I could hear Jameson in the kitchen; he was probably making something for lunch. I still remember the first time I came over here. That was fun.

We sat down in the living room and Alexander put his arms around me and I sat in between his legs on the couch. He rested his head on my shoulder and we watched Jagger and Rose.

Rose was sitting in Jagger's lap and they were holding each other's hands. It was so adorable.

I'm glad that Jagger found someone who made him happy.

"So, how did you two meet?" I asked breaking the silence.

"We originally met through our families three years ago and six months ago we met when I went back home to Romania." Jagger responded.

"When did you start dating?" I asked smiling at them. I felt like a parent right now.

"About five months ago." Rose answered this time.

"What are your intentions with each other," I asked smiling some more.

"This feels more awkward than when my parents met Rose, Raven, you're being weird," I pouted and snuggled to Alexander. I was about to say something when I suddenly felt a wave of nausea. I stormed out of Alexander's lap and sprinted to the bathroom and closed the door before throwing up.

**Alexander POV**

"What just happened?" Jagger asked raising an eyebrow. I could hear Raven throwing up.

"Raven has been feeling sick for the past few days," I said getting up and going to the bathroom. The door was locked so I knocked on the door.

"Raven, are you okay?" I asked gently.

"I'm fine, I just threw up again," She said quietly. Raven opened the door and looked up at me.

"Okay, maybe you were right, maybe I am pregnant." Raven pouted.

"Is this a bad thing?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"No, it's not necessarily a bad thing." Raven said taking my hand and looking down.

"We should make a doctor's appointment soon." I said as we walked back to the living room. I heard Jameson setting things up in the dining room.

"Let's go eat," I said to Jagger and Rose. They got up and followed Raven and I to the dining room. We all sat close to each other and started eating the pasta that Jameson made.

He had a date with Ruby tonight, so once he was done setting everything up he left. He would most likely be staying over at her apartment.

Raven happily ate her food and I watched her as I ate. She was so cute sometimes.

I wonder how I'm going to propose to her. Maybe I can get her parents to watch the babies so I can take her out. We'll get a small break from taking care of them.

I hope she doesn't know that I plan to propose to her. It would ruin the surprise. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew though. I constantly mumbled about it and talked to the babies about it when she wasn't there.

Maybe I'll ask Sebastian for some advice. He can be helpful sometimes. Those moments were not very often.

I glanced over to Raven and she was staring at me and she blushed and turned back to her food. Ha, her blushes are so adorable.

I chuckled and finished eating. I grabbed everyone's plates and put them in the sink. Eh, I would wash them later.

Everyone went to the living room and Raven started another awkward conversation.

That woman is so weird sometimes.

**Raven POV – 1 Week Later**

I was tired as hell and Alexander kept making me get up to take care of the kids. I was on the verge of strangling him. I got into bed for the eighth time this morning and I heard a cry the moment I closed my eyes.

"Alexander, take care of our children." I kicked him and he made a sound and didn't do anything. I kicked him off of the bed and he sat up and glared at me.

"Can you please go take care of that! I've been taking care of them the whole morning." I yelled quietly, not wanting to wake up all of the babies.

"Fine, you don't have to be a bitch about it." He said angrily.

"You're the one being the bitch right now," I said ignoring him and closing my eyes. He finally left the room and went to the nursery. We had both been in a terrible mood for the past few days. I hope we both stopped being so cranky soon.

I had a doctor's appointment today to confirm whether I was pregnant or not. I hadn't thrown up since that day that Jagger and Rose came to visit us. I was about to doze off when I felt Alexander get into bed with me.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch," Alexander said kissing me gently.

"It's okay; we're both in a bad mood right now." I kissed him again and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

I yawned and closed my eyes again before resting my head against his chest. I was exhausted and I knew that Alexander was too.

I glanced over to the clock and groaned when I realized that the doctor's appointment was in half an hour.

"I don't want to take the babies with us to the doctor's appointment while they're this fussy; can we drop them off at my parent's house before we go?" I asked Alexander quietly.

"Yeah sure, I don't think they'll care if we bring them over." Alexander said kissing my head.

"Okay." We cuddled in bed for about ten minutes before getting up and going to the bathroom. I went to the closet and shoved on some skinny jeans and a sleeveless button up denim shirt. It was cute.

I braided my hair and went to the nursery. All of the babies were asleep and I was glad none of them were being fussy.

I got them all in their carriers and put the carriers down on the floor before going back to the bedroom. Alexander was already changed and he was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt.

He took two carriers downstairs and I took the other two downstairs before going upstairs and getting the diaper bag with all of the stuff they needed. It was a pretty fat bag.

I went to the kitchen and made sandwiches for Alexander and I. I already fed the babies less than an hour ago, so they would be fine.

Once we were done eating we got the kids set up in Alexander's car and we were on our way to my parent's house. We got all the kids out of the car and I had the diaper bag on my shoulder.

I kicked the door since my hands were full and my mom opened the front door.

"Oh hi!" My mom greeted us and smiled at me before letting us in.

"I have a doctor's appointment right now and all of them were being fussy this morning and I don't think they would like going to the doctor's office. Could you watch them for a few hours?" I asked after putting the carriers and diaper bag down on the floor.

"Sure honey, that's fine. Your dad and I have no problem with that. We haven't spent some quality time with our grandchildren for a while." My mom smiled and my dad walked into the room.

"Thank you so much," I hugged my mom and dad and Alexander and I left.

"I'm so tired," I sighed and rested against the car seat.

"So am I, maybe we should let the kids stay over at your parents' house tonight? They do have that room set up for the babies." Alexander said pulling into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"Yeah, let's do that. We can go home and get their clothes and stuff after the appointment." I smiled and got out of the car. Finally, we would have some time to sleep.

We went inside and up to the third level and I checked in. I sat down in the waiting room and checked my phone Becky texted me a few times.

"Madison, Raven?" The nurse called. I got up and pulled Alexander with me before going inside.

I sat down in the room and waited for the doctor to come in. She came in after a few minutes. I had a new doctor this time.

"Hi, I'm Dr. White; you can call me Bella though." She smiled and shook my hand. She seemed nice.

"So you think you might be pregnant?" She asked looking through her clipboard thing.

"Yeah, I've been throwing up a lot."

"Have you been experiencing any mood swings?"

"Yes she has." Alexander answered for me and I gave him a look and Dr. White laughed.

"Okay, we're going to take some blood and it shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes to see if you're pregnant, and then we can do an ultra sound and see how far along you are." Dr. White said giving me a smile. I smiled back and she got a needle, I hate needles.

I held Alexander's hand while she drew blood from the inside of my elbow. Once she was done she left the room and I sat there waiting.

Twenty minutes went by after what seemed like two hours and Dr. White came back into the room and looked up at me.

"It seems as though you…" I froze and looked at Alexander.

**Bahahahaha! I'm so evil aren't I? It was a bad way to end the chapter, I know, I love ending with cliffys though. Well Raven's having a baby…maybe…I still will not reveal whether she's pregnant or not until the next chapter, so look forward to that xD. I think that it's cute that Raven and Alexander are going to get married. What do you guys think? I would love to get some input from you! I haven't updated since September and I know that you guys are probably super mad at me, but I'll try to update faster from now on. I didn't feel like writing very much until recently and I am proud to say that I finished this chapter in two hours, which is impressive for me. I will try to update within three weeks, and if I don't I am extremely sorry! Please leave a review for me!**


	16. Chapter 14

"_It seems as though you…" I froze and looked at Alexander._

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Are you sure?" I asked Dr. White. She nodded and smiled at me. I turned to Alexander and started smacking him as hard as I could. He grabbed onto my wrists and I glared at him.

"Raven, we're having another baby, it's not that bad." Alexander chuckled. I still glared at him and he chuckled again and kissed me gently.

"Alright, on to the ultrasound," Dr. White smiled at me again and soon enough there was an ultrasound machine in the room. I laid back and lifted up my shirt and slightly pushed down the waistband of my pants before Dr. White put the gel on my abdomen.

"You're about ten weeks along with one baby." How the hell can I be ten weeks along, I'm not even showing yet…

"That means you got me pregnant when the babies were about four months old." I turned to Alexander and he shrugged. I smacked him again and he just rolled his eyes. I rubbed the gel off my belly and sat up while Dr. White made prints of the ultrasound.

"At least it's only one baby this time." I said giving a look to Alexander. I was kind of hoping we would be engaged or married before we had another baby…We left the doctor's office quickly and I called my mom when I got into the car.

"Hi Raven," Mom answered happily. Mom was always the chirpy one in our family; even her voice was always so happy and cheerful.

"Can the kids stay over for a few hours longer? Alexander and I really need a break from everything." I didn't want to seem tired, but I'm sure I sounded exhausted right now.

"That's fine, they can stay the night too, we have some extra onesies and everything here, so just go home and relax." I smiled and Alexander started the car and started driving home.

"Thanks mom, love you." I disconnected and put my phone in my purse before closing my eyes and relaxing a bit. When I opened my eyes again Alexander was carrying me upstairs to our bedroom. I yawned and he plopped me down onto the bed.

"Hi there," I greeted, pulling him down for a kiss. Alexander chuckled and kissed me back, he pushed me down against the bed and I giggled when he kissed down my neck.

"I'm gonna take a nap." I pushed Alexander away and got up and changed into comfortable clothes before getting back on the bed. Alexander wrapped his arms around me and soon enough I was comfortably sleeping in his arms.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"I don't know why you're calling me for this," I could hear Alexander sleepily mumbling to someone over the phone. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, turning to face him.

"Who is that?" I asked with a yawn. Alexander disconnected the phone before tossing it somewhere and wrapping his arms around me again.

"That was Sebastian," I stretched and got out of bed before changing into a comfortable dress. I wasn't wearing black all the time anymore. I had somewhat grown out of the whole 'goth' thing.

I went downstairs to lounge on the couch and watch TV or something. Alexander followed after a few minutes. I was suddenly starting to miss the babies; I had never spent this much time away from them.

I plopped down on the couch and decided to call my mom; I wanted to know if the babies were okay. They were still in the 'I always want mommy and daddy with me' phase, but all four of them loved my parents.

"Hello?" My mom answered the phone; I could hear the babies crying in the background. It sounded like Elena, although I could be wrong.

"Hey mom, I just wanted to check up on the babies." Alexander sat down on the couch with me and pulled me into his lap. I rolled my eyes when he rested his head on my shoulder and nuzzled against my neck.

"They're fine; but Elena hasn't stopped crying since you and Alexander left. I think she has a fever." I pouted after hearing that, my poor baby girl.

"Did you take her temperature?" Alexander looked up at me curiously when I asked that. I giggled and smacked Alexander's arm when he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, her temperature is at 101⁰F, she's been drinking her milk though and she just seems uncomfortable." I hate worrying about the babies this much.

"I'm going to come over, I'm a bit worried she might be getting sick. Maybe she's getting a cold, or teething or something. I'll be there in like ten minutes." I disconnected and got off the couch and went to go get my purse.

"Raven, what happened?" Alexander asked, pulling me back to him.

"Elena has a fever and she's been crying since we left." I said with a sigh.

"I'm sure she's perfectly fine." Alexander said soothingly kissing my forehead. I smiled and kissed him gently. I got my shoes on and Alexander grabbed the car keys. It was already pretty late, the sun wasn't up anymore. I was in the car for three seconds before I started feeling worried again.

What if she was really sick, what if we needed to go to the pediatrician. Should I call the pediatrician and ask her what we should do? Alexander glanced at me and raised an eyebrow questioningly; I shrugged and tried to stop worrying.

We got to my parent's house pretty quickly and I immediately got out of the car and went inside. I was pretty relieved when I saw Elena sitting in Will's lap. She was giggling and playing with his hands.

"Hey sis," Elena looked up at me and squealed happily and started bouncing up and down happily. I sat down on the floor and took her from Will before putting my cheek to her forehead. She was warmer than usual but I was sure her fever went down.

"Sweetheart, you made mama so worried," I cooed to her and kissed her cheek before bouncing her in my arms. She giggled and patted my face. I scrunched up my face and she giggled loudly.

"It seems like Elena likes Will." Mom said, walking into the living room with Nic and Lucian in her arms. She sat down on the floor with both of them and Alexander and dad joined us after a few minutes.

"Well it looks like one person likes him." I teased. Billy boy rolled his eyes and Elena reached out for him so I handed her over. Alexander wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek before setting his hands down on my flat (for now) abdomen.

My mother was giving us a weird look and I smiled slightly, I guess we should probably tell my parents and Will that I'm pregnant again.

"Mom, dad, Alexander and I have something to tell you." I put my hand on top of Alexander's and he grinned at me before facing my parents.

"Raven is pregnant again." My mom, dad, and Will all had the exact same look of shock on their faces. I giggled and leaned against Alexander.

"I'm getting another grandchild?" My mother attacked me in a hug and I laughed and hugged her back. She pulled away slightly and then hugged me again.

"I didn't think you would be this excited about getting a fifth grandchild." My mother chuckled and pushed my hair out of my face.

"My baby is all grown up." Mom's voice cracked a little and I rolled my eyes and hugged her again.

"I'll always be your baby," I smiled and put my arm around her shoulder. We finally sat back down on the floor and continued to play with the babies.

"When are you guys getting engaged?" Will asked suddenly. I blushed and I saw that Alexander was looking embarrassed too and he just gave me a small smile…maybe that meant he was planning on proposing soon?

"Soon," Alexander said with a wink towards me. My eyes widened and I giggled before kissing his cheek.

"Alexander and I are going to leave now, does the offer to watch the babies tonight still stand?" I asked, turning to my parents.

"Of course," Dad smiled and I giggled when Aurelia grabbed onto his lip. He gave her a look and she gave him big toothless grins. Alexander stood up and helped me off the floor and we left after saying goodbye to the babies. We got into the car and Alexander drove back home.

"So are you really planning to propose soon?" I suddenly asked, flashing Alexander a grin. He chuckled and nodded, giving me a sexy smile.

"I'm literally on the verge of jumping you right now." Alexander's eyes widened at that statement and I started laughing so hard. My eyes started tearing up and I glanced at Alexander before bursting into laughter once more.

"I'm assuming that was supposed to be a joke." Alexander said pulling into the driveway of the mansion. I finally calmed my laughs and went inside the house. Alexander went to go make dinner and I remembered the first time I came over for dinner. That was a fun night.

I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. There wasn't a lot I could do. Miranda has been doing all the magazine stuff in my absence and I kind of missed working. I guess I could always work from home if I wanted.

"Dinner is ready, what are you thinking about?" Alexander asked sitting down on the couch next to me. I shrugged and leaned against him. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist.

"The first time I came over for dinner," Alexander smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I turned my attention back to the show on TV. The main character of the show was really hot and he kind of reminded me distinctly of Aladdin…wow I'm weird (can anyone guess what show she was watching? xD)

Alexander left the room for a minute and handed me a bowl of pasta when he came back. I put the pasta on the coffee table and kissed Alexander gently. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back with more force. I moaned into his mouth and he pushed me away with a chuckle.

"You should eat and then sleep." Alexander said, kissing my cheek and giving me my pasta back. I frowned at him and he chuckled and nudged the bowl in my hand.

"Fine," I mumbled, shoving noodles in my mouth. I put the bowl back on the coffee table and lay down, putting my head on Alexander's leg. He started stroking my hair and I smiled at him and cupped his cheeks before sitting up slightly and kissing him.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. Alexander kissed me one more time before finally pulling away from me.

"I love you too Raven." I took Alexander's hand in mine and lay back down on his lap. I turned to the TV and Alexander went back to stroking my hair. I was about to turn around when I started to feel nauseous.

I was up off the couch within a second, running to the bathroom to throw up. Alexander followed and held my hair back. I threw up once more and I leaned against the toilet while Alexander rubbed my back soothingly.

I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth after a few minutes. Alexander pulled me into his arms for a hug and I just leaned against his shoulder while he rubbed my back and arms.

"I'm sorry," Alexander said gently. He kissed my forehead and we rocked back and forth for a few minutes before going back to the living room with Alexander.

"Am I the only one of us feeling separation anxiety?" I asked, glancing up at Alexander.

"No, I feel the same way." I plopped down on the couch while Alexander took our plates back to the kitchen. I quickly got engrossed in the show again. Alexander came back to the living room after a few minutes and sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around me. I liked this closeness with Alexander, we hadn't had much relaxation time taking care of the babies and we tended to fight over the stupidest things sometimes.

"I'm glad we get some alone time," I said looking up at Alexander and winking at him. The phone rang before I could kiss him. I groaned and got off the couch and grabbed my cell phone from my purse.

"Hello?" I knew it was my mother the moment I heard the crying in the background.

"Hey Raven, Elena's fever spiked and she refuses to eat. You should call the pediatrician." My poor little girl must be feeling so bad right now.

"What's her temperature right now?" Alexander glanced at me and probably knew that Elena's fever came back just from where the conversation was going.

"It's up to 103⁰, I think she might be teething." I heard Elena squeal in the background and let out a loud cry.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes or so." I disconnected and called the pediatricians office. Thank god there was always a doctor on call.

Well according to the doctor we should just monitor her temperature since it could just keep coming down like before. Alexander and I left the house after a few minutes. It was already ten o'clock.

I was half asleep when we got to my parents' house. I just wanted to make Elena feel better and then sleep for the rest of my life. I managed to get inside and Elena's cries quieted after I held her for a few minutes. She rested her head on my chest and pulled my shirt off my shirt. I laughed and got her hand off my shirt. Elena started fussing and squealing unhappily.

"You wanna go to daddy sweetheart?" I cooed to her and Alexander gave Nic to me and took Elena. She wiggled around in his arms and yawned, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry for calling you again," My mom said patting Lucian's back. He was drooling on her shoulder and giggling and pulling her hair.

"I'm going to go to the guest bedroom and sleep, I'm exhausted." I kissed her cheek and gave Nic to my dad before going upstairs to the guest bedroom, well my old bedroom. I collapsed onto the bed and closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**This chapter was kind of short, only a little over 2,400 words. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took me a lot longer than I said but this time I am COMPLETELY serious when I say that I promise to update within two months. I don't want to make you wait forever for an update like I've been doing nowadays. Anyways, its midnight right now and I should probably sleep now; I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review! I hope I can get up to 85 reviews with this chapter :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
